In The Dark
by SomeoftheFame
Summary: "Everyone went through this, now sit down, shut up and let the games begin!"
1. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer:** All credit for the creation of the Detective Conan franchise and its characters go to Gosho Aoyama. I do not own any of the characters.

**Note:** I tried to be funny with this, taking the seriousness of the organization and taking it to the extreme. I felt bad I haven't posted anything for my favorite anime yet, so I thought this would be good to do while I write my first DC story and continue with CL. Idon't know how long this will be, probably until I run out of games for them to play :] Let the games begin!

* * *

><p><strong>In The Dark<strong>

Chapter One - Truth or Dare

"_You should behold the old nest  
>On the mountain. And there you'll see such<br>Round-eyed, good children." -Ujō Noguchi_

* * *

><p>Rye and Kir spoke up over the murmur of chatter simultaneously, Rye scratching the back of his head while Kir looked around the circle of Black Organization members. "Is this really part of the initiation process?"<p>

"Yes! Now sit down and shut up!" After screaming into Kir's ear Chianti crossed her legs while she stood before lowering herself down to the ground.

Seven of the BO members followed suit and sat down on the floor, crossing their legs once they had settled. Rye stood standing and Gin watched him from across the circle carefully. Kir dug her finger into her ear in an attempt to stop the ringing caused by Chianti's voice as she plopped down beside her.

"We all had to play these games to get into the organization. Noooow let's get star-"

"Wait." The room froze as Gin spoke up. "Didn't you hear her; she said sit the fuck down." His voice grew louder with each passing word he aimed at Rye.

"I'm going... I'm going..."

Gin dug his hand into his coat and flipped out a pistol, aiming it at Rye's forehead instantly. "Not fast enough." Gin bit down on the cigarette as he grinned. Rye then fell to the ground, folding his legs under him.

"Tsk..."

"Don't make that face Rye, I'll send a bullet straight through it." Gin lowered himself down to the ground, his pistol still aimed at the stupid grin that spread itself across Rye's face.

Rye opened his mouth once more to speak, but was stopped by the overwhelming sound of someone clearing their throat.

All eyes in the room fell on the figure placed in the darkest area of the room, covered in shadows the boss of the organization sat still. "Start the game." The member sitting to the left of the boss, Bourbon, brought one hand up to rub his forehead, not finding a reason as to why he chose to sit next to such a frightening individual.

Silence fell around the room of members, the ones who weren't paying attention to the previous scene drifting off into their own thoughts.

"What are we going to play?" Everyone's attention was brought to Vermouth after she spoke.

"Truth or dare." Vodka spoke up, soon clearing his throat once all the attention was shifted to him. "We'll start with you boss, because you're the boss..." Vermouth raised one of her eyebrows and snickered under her breath.

"_Teacher's pet..."_

"Alright then, Korn, I dare you to smile."

Once again after hearing something interesting the group's focus shifted to another member, this time desperate to see the facial expression never before plastered across Korn's face. The corners of Korn's mouth twitched for a moment, deep lines from constant frowns were made visible as his worked the muscles around his mouth to form the most awkwardly uncomfortable smile anyone had ever seen.

With his dare fulfilled he sat up straight and turned to the left, eyeing down his target behind his glasses. "Vermouth, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She delivered his answer without a second thought.

"How old are you?"

The rest of the circle tuned in to hear the answer to the question they all secretly had.

"My age lies somewhere between one and one million." Vermouth closed her eyes and smiled, satisfied with her response.

"But that doesn't answer the question!" Chianti shrieked at the woman with the vague answers whom she despised.

"Yes Chianti I realize that, but a secret makes a woman, woman." She held out her index finger, shaking it in a disapproving manner at her fellow member.

Chianti snarled back at the woman she loathed and balled up her fists. Korn leaned over to his partner and whispered slowly. "We'll get her next time kid..."

"My turn!" Vermouth piped up while she looked around the room slowly. "Korn," The mentioned member lifted his head over to the direction of the woman. "how old are _you_?"

Korn shrugged and opened his mouth to speak and Chianti covered his mouth as his answer was muffled and kept a secret.

"You don't have to answer her if she won't give us a real answer." Chianti glared over at Vermouth, smirking after feeling accomplished for outsmarting her. "Game on bitch."

Vermouth took in a deep breath and blew it out in Chianti's direction.

Korn lowered Chianti's hand from his mouth before he spoke. "My turn again... Vermouth, truth or dare."

This time the blonde organization member threw her hands into the air. "Ugh, dare!"

"I dare you to tell us how old y-"

Korn was cut short by the sound of a pistol being drawn and aimed at him. Gin grinned from behind it slyly. "I think it's best if you ask someone else a question."

The boss of the organization chuckled within his shadow while Korn shifted uneasily in his spot. "Fine... Gin why are you so trigger happy?"

Gin leaned into the circle almost closing the small gap between him and Korn, but his outstretched hand, pistol and all, made up for the rest. "I think you forgot to ask me if I wanted a truth!"

Suddenly the sound of cocking guns filled the dim room; Chianti drew a long rifle first from behind her back, tapping the barrel against Gin's temple. Vodka slowly drew his own handgun and aimed around Gin to Chianti, Korn mimicked his partner and pulled out his own rifle, standing up and aiming down at Vodka. Vermouth slipped her hand into her shirt and slid out a long pistol equipped with a silencer, aiming it at Korn instantly. From the shadows Bourbon armed himself, his piece aiming for Vermouth, but soon lowered his weapon as the feeling of cold steel pressed against his jaw. His eyes darted over to see a devilish grin and the gun that his boss was wielding.

Meanwhile Rye and Kir sat stone faced at the sudden change of attitude in the room.

Kir leaned over and slowly muttered to her new organization member. "Sh-should we draw and if so who do we aim at?

"I think we should aim at Anokata, but to be honest that might cost us our lives... So why don't we just..."

Kir nodded in agreement as the duo scooted back from the circle, beads of sweat running down their faces as the tension in the room escalated.

The first shot set off a chain reaction that lasted for what seemed like an eternity.

-F-

After a few minutes of rapid gunfire and reloading the room fell silent, the last bullet casings coming to a halt on the tile floor. Small dents covered the walls with bullets embed into them, smoke rising from the ends of guns and soon a hearty laugh erupted from the boss of the organization. Bourbon followed his lead, which caused Gin to chuckle slightly, once Vodka knew it was okay to join in he too laughed. Korn and Chianti started to cackle as well but soon stopped once they saw Vermouth join in on the fun.

The room fell silent again after the small fit of laughing over the instant gunfight that ended in no wounds as they began their game again.

"Shit..." Gin wiped what may have been the start of a tear of joy from his eye slowly. "My turn," He glared across the room quickly, ready to reload and fire at anyone who was willing to disagree. "Vodka, truth or dare."

Vodka sat up straight, not expecting his partner to take any notice of him in the game, before he answered. "Truth man..."

"How do you feel about me?"

All eyes fell on Gin and Vodka when the unexpected question was asked, Rye muttered something under his breathe that only Kir heard and earned a snicker from her.

"I-I..."

Gin flicked out of gun once more, pressing the warm barrel to his partner's forehead. "You better not lie to me!"

"I won't! I-I-I love you man..."

Gin eyed Vodka crazily and wrapped his finger around the trigger while uneasy stares formed around the circle. "And you wouldn't just be saying that because I am armed and dangerous would you?"

"Nah man, I really love you."

Gin pulled back on his gun and slid it into his coat pocket before turning his attention back to the center of the circle. "I love you too."

Vodka's eyes lit up from behind his glasses as he formed a toothy grin.

"No homo."

Kir leaned over to Rye and whispered to him. "What kind of organization is this again?" Rye responded with a large shrug as he was now asking himself the same question.

"I'm growing tired of this game; we are changing it to twenty questions." The boss spoke up with absolute authority and the circle of members nodded in agreement.


	2. 20 Questions

**Disclaimer:** All credit for the creation of the Detective Conan franchise and its characters go to Gosho Aoyama. I do not own any of the characters.

**Note:** Thank you for the reviews and favorites :D I will update this every Wednesday and Friday as long as I have games for them to play.

**Zerqyx:** Sorry for the yaoi lol.

**Kakashikrazy256:** Ask and you shall receive, chapter two here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>In The Dark<strong>

Chapter Two - 20 Questions

"_You should behold the old nest  
>On the mountain. And there you'll see such<br>Round-eyed, good children." -Ujō Noguchi_

* * *

><p>After their game of truth or dare the organization members split for a small break, each of them stepping outside for a smoke, passing a single lighter amongst the nine individuals dressed in black. Vermouth finished her smoke break first, extinguishing the remainder of her cigarette in the fabric of Chianti's shirt.<p>

"You want it huh?!" Chianti spun around revealing a small handgun from her waistline pointing it at Vermouth as she walked away into the building. Chianti gritted her teeth in frustration as the member she despised the most moved out of sight.

"Let it go Korn, we'll have Anokata on our asses if we even touch her." Korn sighed deeply and pushed his partner's gun down.

* * *

><p>"You all know how the game works right? One person asks questions to another trying to figure out what they are, and the other person picks what they are." The boss sat down in a longue chair deep in the shadows, Bourbon close to his right. Gin and Vermouth occupied a small couch adjacent to the entrance to the room, Gin sitting upright against the back of the couch while Vermouth draped her legs over his, Vodka stood silently behind the couch, every so often catching a glimpse of Vermouth's cleavage. Rye and Kir stood uncomfortably next to the couch, more like next to the exit of this mad house. Korn and Chianti leaned back against a wall away from most of the group.<p>

"Chianti and Korn!" The boss's voice echoed through the room, catching everyone's attention. "Start."

Korn turned to his partner and sighed slowly, the plan they had formulated earlier playing back in his mind. "Am I old?"

"The oldest!" Chianti glared across the room to the loveseat.

"Am I bitch?"

"The bitchiest!" Chianti smirked, feeling satisfied with her game plan.

"Am I Vermouth?"

"Ding ding ding!" Chianti jumped up and down clapping her hands, her plan coming full circle now.

Vermouth covered her mouth, suppressing a small chuckle in the process. "I guess I am the oldest, because only a child would make that the identity for their partner. "

Chianti's eye twitched as she drew her small pistol, once again aiming for Vermouth. "YOU WANT IT GRANDMA?!"

Kir wrapped her hand around the doorknob slowly to avoid drawing attention to herself.

_These people are crazy…_

After a few minutes of threatening gunfire from Chianti and snarky remarks from an unharmed Vermouth the game proceeded with Vodka and Gin's turn.

Vodka scratched his head, having no real clue as to what kind of questions to ask. "Er, am I big?"

"You can be, in the right company."

"Am I smart?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Am I white?"

"Far from it my friend." Gin dug into his coat and pulled out another cigarette.

"Can I sing?"

"Do they sing… No-no you can't sing…" Gin looked around the room hoping the answer would be posted on the wall somewhere as he dug in his coat for his lighter.

After a few minutes of pointless and foolish questions about the height, weight, dietary habits, favorite places to live, and eat of Vodka's game persona the group grew impatient as he came up on his last question.

"Am I human?"

"Christ! You're a damn crow!" Gin threw his hands arms above his head, the organization groaning with boredom after spending so much time on one group.

"Would you like to go now with me boss?" Bourbon turned in his seat slowly facing the shrouded figure of his boss.

"I would love to, thank you for asking. So am I the boss?"

"Yes..."

A unison cry of annoyance spread throughout the room after such a short game.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game. " Anokata flashed a sly grin from the darkness and chuckled, being pleased with their joke.

* * *

><p>After a tense few more rounds of Chianti and Korn mocking Vermouth's age and personality the members all took another smoke break, Gin splitting his time between two different cigarettes at once.<p>

Bourbon approached the chain smoking BO member slowly, his coat collar pulled up hiding his face.

"You're going to get black lung from that Gin…"

Gin plucked the two cigarettes from his lips and smirked before blowing a steady stream of smoke at his fellow member's face. Bourbon swatted in front of him and let out a few heavy coughs.

"You're the only one around here gonna get black lung." Gin slid the two lit cigarettes back into his mouth, inhaling with both of them.

Chianti and Korn had taken up hiding places along the side of the building behind Gin's Porsche, keeping their rifles still on the top of the car while they fit Vermouth's blonde hair into their scopes.

"You got her Korn?"

His reply came in the form of a content sigh.

"Fire on my mark."

Chianti wrapped her finger around the trigger, Korn following her lead soon after as they watched as Vermouth's hand rose to the back of her head. What seemed like a scratch soon turned into her middle finger bobbing up and down to them.

"HAG!" Chianti's anger got the best of her, flailing frantically she knocked her rifle from its current position, the target no longer being Vermouth as she snapped her finger back on the trigger. The bullet whizzing away from the group and out towards the highway in the distance. After a few seconds of silent questioning among the members as to what Chianti was shooting at a large explosion from the highway cleared up their questions.

"Good job Chianti, that had to be at least 500 meters." The boss of the organization held up a thumb at the sniper and grinned.

Chianti spun around glaring down at her partner with intensity. "Why didn't you shoot her?!"

Again Korn's response came in the form of a sigh.

The sound of a throat clearing caught the group's attention once again as their focus shifted from the sound of cars piling up to their boss.

"What shall we play next?"


	3. Strip Poker

**Disclaimer:** All credit for the creation of the Detective Conan franchise and its characters go to Gosho Aoyama. I do not own any of the characters.

**Note:** Once again thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and the story alerts it really does mean a lot that you guys like this. Iused to play poker and was good at it, but it's been a while so I actually forgot how to play. I was going to make this chapter like a Texas Hold 'Em Game, but I didn't want my focus to be on the rules of the game, so I hope you can accept 21.

**Zerqxy:** I've fiddled with the time line to include all the members I wanted, I would say evil, but since Kir and Rye are there I don't consider them all to be evil. However I will be introducing one more organization member in this chapter.

**Questionable Answers:** Thanks again for all the game options I will definetly take them and make them as fun for our criminals to play as I can.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Dark<strong>

Chapter Three - Strip Poker

"_You should behold the old nest  
>On the mountain. And there you'll see such<br>Round-eyed, good children." -Ujō Noguchi_

* * *

><p>"Do we really have to wear all of this?" Rye tugged on the several layers of clothing the organization members were wearing for their newest game.<p>

"I think I'm having a heat stroke.." Korn fanned himself, drops of sweat spreading from his forehead slowly, Chianti gestured him to a nearby chair and helped in the fanning process.

Each of the male members was forced into black suits including ties, and over top that a black trench coat. The three female members stuffed into corsets, black dress suits and on top black coats to match the men. To say the small room filled with cigarette smoke and nine overly dressed adults was a little warm would be a massive understatement.

"Does everyone know how to play twenty-one?" The boss sat in the center of a long half circle table that seated all of the remaining members.

"Maybe you should explain it for some people." Vermouth articulated her words with precision as her eyes fell upon Chianti who had been dabbing her forehead with a rag for the past five minutes. "Is it getting a little hot in here for you? Guess we shouldn't have stuffed so much inside the corset..."

Chianti hissed as her vision of her rival started to become blurry, the heat getting to her she slammed her head down on the table and groaned. "It is so hot!"

Korn rested his hand on her back, rubbing in a slow circle before letting out a small sigh.

The boss coughed into their hand before looking down at the deck of cards. "When you go over or you lose, you have to take something off, understood?"

The seated members all nodded in agreement.

"Begin!"

An awkward silence fell around the room as the eyes of the members all fell on the boss, waiting.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Quickly their boss reached under the table and whipped out a small handgun, aiming it at the members who were staring the hardest.

Bourbon scratched the side of his head, a bead of sweat meeting his finger in the process. "Uh boss, you have to deal us the cards for us to start..."

A few hands moved to foreheads, wiping away sweat while the boss withdrew the weapon cautiously. "I knew that... I was just testing you..." Picking up the deck, their boss moved around the half circle, placing one card face down for each member and then one card face up.

Slow hands moved to their two cards, examining their numbers carefully and then testing their odds.

Kir scanned her own hand before sneaking a quick look over at Rye's before he snatched it out of her view.

Bourbon pressed his fingers down against his cards harshly. _Two tens_!_ Perfect, I doubt anyone else got lucky like this._

Gin glared at his hand after looking over his cards. _A ten and a four, tsk, might as well get another card._

Vodka hunched over in an attempt to hide his cards from any wandering eyes. _Two sevens.. I need another card. _Vodka sat up straight and opened his mouth to call out as Gin leaned back in his chair, the two partners calling out at the same time.

"Hit me!"

Vodka turned his head to look at Gin as Gin's large hand slammed up against the back of his head.

"Whatcha do that for?" Vodka's hat toppled over and onto the table concealing his cards as he rubbed the back of his head.

The boss smirked and flipped over a card placing it on top of Vodka's hat, Gin soon snatched it up before Vodka saw it. "This belongs to me!"

Gin pulled the card to himself greedily as his eyes shone down at the card. _A ten! _"Damnit Vodka, I lost cause of you!"

Vodka snatched his hat up and plopped it on his head and took the card the boss was offering to him now. "It's not my fault," He turned his attention from Gin to his new card with wide eyes. "a five.. Gin what's ten and four and five added together?"

Gin turned to glared at his partner slowly, swiveling in his chair as their eyes met. "If you have ten guns, five grenades, and four women in your bed. What do you have?"

"A good time..." Vermouth crossed her legs and tapped her finger against her chin and grinned. Eyes all over the room shifted to watch her.

"What she said!" Vodka's normal face of confusion turned into that of happy child as he imagined the scenario Gin had painted for him.

"No you moron, I mean how many things do you have?"

"Er.. Nineteen?"

"Correct, and good job letting everyone know your hand." Gin turned back in his seat shaking his head.

"Oh Giiiin." Vermouth's piercing voice caught his attention as he spun back in his chair to face her.

"What woman?"

"That a big number you got there," Vermouth tapped her fingers against her own cards. "I think that means you need to strip for us."

Until then Kir had been sitting quietly next to Rye, content with her own sum of twenty, but the thought of Gin stripping caught her attention, her head snapping up to catch the show.

Gin shook his head before tearing off the trench coat and hurling it against the wall. "Everybody happy now?"

Kir dropped back in her chair, fully disappointed. _No I am not happy.._

"Hit me!" Chianti spoke up first, demanding another card.

"Hit me..." Korn was next.

"Hit me." Rye examined his hand one more time before asking for a card.

"Hit me I guess." Vermouth shrugged as she took hold of the card behind given to her. "I'm out." She flipped over hidden card, revealing sum of 22. She undid the knot she tied in her coat and slid her arms from it, draping it over her chair.

_This isn't very sexy.. _Rye sighed at his hand, a two, a five, and a four. "Hit me again." Another two.

Korn sighed slowly placing his cards down on the table and slowly removing his coat. "I broke, 26"

A vision flashed in Chianti's mind of her older partner continuing to lose clothes and the unpleasant image that followed caused her to shudder. She slid her hand away from her, staying with her sum of twenty.

From left to the right the seating and numbers was this. Bourbon with twenty, Gin with twenty-four, Vodka with nineteen, Vermouth with twenty-two, Korn with twenty-six, Chianti with twenty, Kir with twenty, and Rye with thirteen.

"Hit me.." Rye held his cards close to his face while he scanned the table of members, his boss slapping a big fat ten of diamonds down in front of him. "Shit!" He threw his cards down exposing the sum of twenty-three.

"Alright everyone show what you got." Anokata cut the deck several times, waiting for the rest of the cards to be revealed.

One after another the remaining hands that hadn't been revealed were shown and daring glances exchanged across the table.

"Bourbon, Chianti, and Kir go again." The cards were collected and the three were dealt new ones.

Chianti checked her cards out first, revealing a ten and an ace. Kir followed with a nine and an eight, finally Bourbon flipped over showing the group his pair of tens.

Chianti hopped from her seat and threw her hands up. "I won! In your face grandma!" She spun around gloating in Vermouth's face while the other two tossed their coats aside.

Vermouth waved her hand in front of her face slowly, trying to avoid Chianti's hot breath. "It's a good thing you won too Chianti, because no one wants to see you strip." She dropped her hand down to her lap as an eruption of chuckles started from the members.

Chianti's butterfly tatted eye lid twitched as she reached into her coat, clutching a handgun, only to be stopped my Korn like always.

The boss of the organization slapped down cards for all the members again, waiting for the next game to start. Everyone snatched up their cards instantly surveying the table for signs that their fellow members would be busting soon. All feminine eyes fell on Gin with hopes that he would lose a few more games.

"Hit me..." Gin pressed his luck, adding an unknown number to his current sum of 17. He took hold of the card being handed to him and glared at the black number that was printed on it. "A ten!"

Kir threw her hand down as she stood up shouting across the table. "Take it off!" A few curious gazes fell onto Kir at her sudden outburst. Gin dropped his cards down onto the table and latched his hand on the tie around his neck, tugging at it.

"Gin wait a moment," His dangerous gaze turned to Vermouth, as well did the rest of the organization's. "Let's make it a little interesting, for every time you lose you have to take off that many articles of clothing." Few members' exchanges quizzical stares, but Kir understood right away and was excited at the idea of Gin getting naked even faster. Rye slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned at the suggestion.

"You're out of your mind Vermouth." Gin loosened the tie and slipped it from over his head.

"I like the idea." Anokata's voice bounced off the walls from within the shadows.

Gin shook his head slowly before ripping open his suit jacket, a few of the buttons breaking free from the fabric and hitting the tile floor.

A majority of the members hands consisted of numbers whose sum barely reached the double digits, all except Chianti asked for another card. She sat still in her chair, sweating running down her body, clutching her two ten's in her hand tightly. _I can't lose to grandma... But it's so hot..._

And soon clothes started flying, one after another suit jackets, and ties flew from their bodies into piles behind them, Chianti sat stone faced after being declared winner again.

Vermouth slammed her hand against Chianti's back roughly as the boss collected all the cards again. "Good job, you're so good at this game Chianti." Her tone was obviously mocking the fact she was enjoying a relief from the heat that Chianti was facing alone. After a few pats on the back Vermouth removed her hand and wiped away some of the sweat that was seeping through the coat. "Congratulations.."

"Gr-granny I'm sending you to a home.."

After another round of cards went around, another round of the members calling out to get more cards, and after a few harsh curses were exchanged the clothes started flying once again.

All the female eyes were on Gin, but were soon disappointed when he decided to play the role of a tease; removing his shoes and one sock. Bourbon, Korn, and Vodka decided to take off their shoes and their belt, with his belt being a little tight Vodka was more than happy to be done with it. Chianti finally was lucky enough to lose a game, discarding her drenched coat and welcoming any small breeze that found its way to her steaming body. This round it was Rye's turn to play the winner; he sat deadpanned as he watched Kir and Vermouth remove their shoes and blouses.

Once Vermouth had thrown her shoes across the room to the couch she took hold of her shirt near the first button as the door to the room opened. One of their newest members stepping inside, Calvados fanned himself instantly, the cool air from outside the room no longer surrounding him. Instead being replaced by a warm heat from the closed off room filled with sweating adults.

"Sorry I'm late boss, I ran into some tro-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Chianti waving frantically at him, her sweat covered face resembling that of an awkward teenager sweating in gym class. "some trouble.. But I took care of it, so what did I mi-" He cut off again as the sight of Vermouth perched at the end of her seat. He struggled even further to finish his phrase when Vermouth yanked apart the blouse, her breasts being contained by the corset and her bra bounced with the joys of freedom when the shirt was removed.

"Ee-eee-ee..." Calvados lost the ability to form words when the image of her jiggling breasts flooded and overwhelmed his brain. Thoughts of what he wished she would let him do with her overloaded his thoughts soon after. A thin line of blood trickling down from his nose as he shifted his gaze from her chest to the face he had come to adore.

"Welcome, Calvados." As she spoke the hair on the back of his neck stood at attention, his eyes zooming in on her lips, plump, moist, glistening in the lighting of the room, and the way she paused to say his name. Oh, what more could a man want?

Vermouth leaned forward sliding her blouse from her body and tossing it to the floor. She eyed Calvados up and down before crossing her legs and turning around back to the table. His body twitched in the doorway uncomfortably, while his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his nostrils now turning into two faucets exploding with vital bodily fluids.

A few gazes were shifted from the new hand they were being dealt to their newest sniper as he collapsed on the floor, his own blood covering his jacket.

Chianti and Korn jumped from their seats and rushed to him, Chianti's perspiration dripping down onto his body as she hovered over him. "You killed him!"

Korn shook his head slowly and let out a final sigh for his fallen friend.

"Return to your seats chumps, we're gonna play one more hand!" Vermouth snapped her fingers at the two grieving members, fully pleased with her act of seduction.

Korn and Chianti suddenly stood up and marched over to the table, Chianti clamped her hand down on the back of Vermouth's chair and tugged back on it. Causing the female sitting on it to fall back and land on the ground with her chair, Chianti soon lunged down on top of her attempting to choke her.

"You killed him!" Her sweat and tears all dripping down onto Vermouth's chest while she struggled to get a hold around her throat.

"Boss shouldn't we stop them?" Vodka found it hard to turn his attention away from the cat fight but somehow managed to. The answer came in the form of a simple shrug as the organization leader began shuffling the deck.

Kir sighed heavily when all the attention was shifted to the fight on the ground, finding no interest in watching she tapped her nails against the table until from the corner of her eye she saw Rye stand to get a better view.

"Hey! Sit down!" She spun around in her chair to get his full attention, but was ignored when he shifted past her to get the best view. Kir stood up and reached out to him hoping to snatch him back, but merely took hold of his cap as it slipped off his head. Rye tapped his head before spinning around and reaching out for his hat.

"Give that back to me Kir!" Kir shook her head and held the hat above her in the air as Rye continued to reach for it.

Gin delivered a hearty slap to Vodka's neck when he caught him drooling over the girl fight, which had now turned into the two women attempting to shove guns down each other's throats. Vodka turned in his seat to shove Gin out of his, but was met with a swift punch to the jaw. His hat flying from its resting place and rolling across the ground.

"What the hell man?" Vodka rubbed his cheek as he jumped from his seat, slamming his fists into Gin's chest.

Gin lifted himself up as well and pointed out to the two rumbling women. "I saw the way you were drooling over Vermouth, knock it off!" Gin pulled back before throwing out a punch to Vodka's chest, but expecting the blow Vodka moved back, Gin's fist catching on the fabric of Vodka's shirt and taking hold of it. The two men began to deliver equally ineffective blows to one another, the joyful laughter from Kir filling the air, while Vermouth and Chianti's agitated groans filled the ears of the men sounding more like highly erotic moans.

The sound of the girl fight exciting Bourbon, who up until now had remained silent, his pants becoming slightly tighter as he saw a black bra go flying through the air, landing on top of Korn's head. Earning a quick sigh from the stoic organization member.

"That's enough!" The sound of their leader's fists being slammed against the table snapped everyone out of their individual battles. "We're going to move on to the next game!"

Chianti and Vermouth rose slowly, each mumbling about how they won the fight, Chianti's sweaty form limping away from the brawl with several cuts on her face. Vermouth hobbled away, her corset remained laying on the ground, her arm crossed over her chest covering herself.

Rye's disheveled hair only added to his grungy appearance after a fight over a hat with Kir. His slacks hanging low around his hips exposing the label of his favorite underwear brand, much to Kir's excitement and only the sleeve of his shirt remained.

Gin and Vodka had managed to reduce each other only to their slacks; torn bits of their shirts were lying across the table, chairs, and floor. Their hats served no purpose any longer after having arms thrust through them and ripped up. Korn silently stuffed the discarded bra into his pocket and took his seat at the table slowly.

Calvados rose slowly, rubbing his head and then his nose. "I think... I think I'm okay." He opened his eyes slowly and scanned the room for Vermouth, finding her leaning against the wall using it to cover her exposed chest.

"Don't start the next game without me, I'm gonna get changed." She turned her attention from her boss to the awakened member and winked at him. Calvados couldn't handle it, her exposed form, her smooth ageless skin, the small black skirt hugging around her hips; it was all too much for him. Blood began to run from his nose once again before he fell back, his head colliding with the ground.

"You killed him again!"


	4. iSpy

**Disclaimer:** All credit for the creation of the Detective Conan franchise and its characters go to Gosho Aoyama. I do not own any of the characters.

**Notes:** Reviews would be greatly appreciated and helpful. I apologize for this chapter coming out a day late and for it being so short. I was dealing with a family issue yesterday and I didn't wanna keep waiting to post. I'll make up for it next week. As usual leave my some game ideas if you can.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Dark<strong>

Chapter Four - iSpy

"_You should behold the old nest  
>On the mountain. And there you'll see such<br>Round-eyed, good children." -Ujō Noguchi_

* * *

><p>The organization member's squat down behind their rifles, all lined up along the edge of their building, each of them waiting the command from their leader.<p>

"I spy.. With my little eye.. Something red!"

When they heard the colour gunshots echoed around the small block, two bullets were shot into a fire hydrant, three into a red awning hanging over a barber shop, and the remaining three into a passing red van.

Chianti backed up from her gun, proud of her shot. "Who won boss?"

A soft chuckle escaped their lips before a wide grin spread across their lips. "It was the fire hydrant."

Rye and Kir backed up and high-fived each other.

"Hell yes!" Kir moved back behind her gun. "I'm ready for the next one!"

Rye blinked a few times, his partner's elation from hitting the right target coming as a surprise. "Me too!" He shifted back behind his gun, his scope set on the punctured fire hydrant now spewing water across the street, gaining a lot of attention from the locals.

"This one is for Kir and Rye only, the winner of this one will get to choose the item next time." The other members all pulled back from their guns, exchanging quick comments and insults about each other's firing skills. "I spy with my little eye something green."

Kir's eye dashed back and forth, scanning over the scene being displayed inside her scope unable to find any hint of green. Meanwhile Rye let out a soft sigh, it caught Korn's attention who assumed Rye was mocking him, before pulling back on the trigger and sending a bullet flying through the green leash attached to a dog.

"Good job.." Their boss lifted a hand to block out the sun to make sure the correct target was hit. The now freed dog running around sniffing random strangers, the owner collapsed on the sidewalk from shock.

"You could have killed that dog, or that woman!" Kir backed up from her gun to deliver a swift punch into Rye's shoulder.

Rye could only grin at his victory as he stood up. "My turn! And I spy with my little eye..." He scanned the street below for a colour. "Something black." He smirked as he glanced over to the other members who were busy scanning the scene."

Vermouth snicked under her breath and pulled back on the trigger first, her bullet lodging itself within the door of Gin's Porsche.

Gin's right hand disappeared into his coat and reappeared holding two guns, one held up by his ring finger, his pink on the trigger and the the other being supported by his index, middle finger on the trigger.

"Tell me you didn't just shoot my car. And tell me you didn't just use my car as a target." He carefully aimed the guns at Vermouth and Rye, fingers ready to pull the trigger.

Interested in the feeling that Vermouth was having from shooting the prized Porsche, the remaining organization members all fired bullets into Gin's most prized possession.

Gin's hands trembled before he dropped his guns, knocking over his positioned rifle to lean over the edge of the building.

"My car!"

A roar of laughter erupted from the group members at Gin's reaction, even the boss couldn't help but to laugh.

Rye wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as his laughter died down. "Looks like I get to go again. Alright I spy with my little eye something bl-" Gin snatched up his two pistols and aimed them at Rye as the other members got into position.

"If you say black again, I'll pump you full of holes."

"Blue."

Most of the bullets found themselves lodged into the side of a passing delivery truck. Only one member shot somewhere else, Bourbon's bullet flew upwards hitting a hovering helicopter that had been sent to the scene to investigate gunshots.

The copter began to spiral out of control before exploding in the air, Rye clapped at the target being taken down.

"Good job Bourbon, that copter could have been trouble for us." Anokata watched the remains of the helicopter plummet to the ground.


	5. I Have Never

**Disclaimer:** All credit for the creation of the Detective Conan franchise and its characters go to Gosho Aoyama. I do not own any of the characters.

**Note: **Thanks for being patient and I apologize for the three week break since the last chapter, it shouldn't happen again. If you never saw the post I made weeks ago I'm cutting back posting for this story to just once a week, quality over quantity. Big thanks to Phantom Hitman 1412 for suggesting the game & I'll post new chapters every Friday.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Dark<strong>

Chapter Five - I Have Never

"_You should behold the old nest  
>On the mountain. And there you'll see such<br>Round-eyed, good children." -Ujō Noguchi_

* * *

><p>Sinister glances were exchanged around the table of organization members; Gin pulled the cigarette from his lips and blew a stream of smoke from them. The thick smoke rolled across the table and under the noses of the other organization members.<p>

"The rules are as followed, we'll go around the circle starting with Bourbon." The mentioned black organization member nodded in agreement and glanced around the table for any disapproving looks. "When it's your turn state something you've never done, and if any of the other members have done what you said you never did, they have to drink the alcohol of that member." The boss of the organization placed their hands against a small crate that contained various liquor bottles and pushed it towards the center of the table.

"Let the game begin!" Their boss walked away from the table and slapped a hand down onto Bourbon's shoulder.

"I have never...beaten up a child." Bourbon shifted in his seat and sat back straight and grinned as he scanned the faces of the organization members. He threw an arm back and draped it over the back of his chair, extremely pleased with his statement.

Gin reached forward into the middle of the table and snatched up the bottle filled with a scarlet coloured drink inside, he held the bottle by the neck and took it to the head. Gin caught a whiff of the oak-like aroma coming off the bottle before swallowing down two mouthfuls of it. Gin slid the bottle back into the crate and wiped around his mouth as a thin line of bourbon ran down his chin.

Kir glanced from the crate of liquor and then around the table of members before opening her mouth. "I have never had sex with an organization member."

An awkward air fell around the table, several of the members shuffled in their seats to reach forward to the same bottle of red alcohol. Gin, Vermouth, and Rye all wrapped their hands around the bottle of kir. His anger around the death of his late girlfriend fueled his power; Rye snatched the bottle out of the grasp of the other members. He took a quick swig of the cider and slid the bottle across the table to Vermouth; she wrapped her lips around the bottle top and took in a quick mouthful. She slammed the bottle down on the table and slid it across to Gin while she wiped the side of her mouth with her ring finger. Gin shook his head and took hold of the bottle; he stared down into the bottle and thought about his time with Vermouth before taking a drink.

He dropped the bottle back into the crate and glanced at Rye, almost daring him to say something that would cause him to drink again.

Rye took in a heavy breath, again wondering what kind of organization he was trying to get into. He placed his elbows down on the table and took a moment to think about something he's never done.

"I've never beaten up an old person." Rye shrugged and sat back in his chair, satisfied that no one would drink to it, but opened his eyes wide when Vermouth reached into the middle of the table to grab the bottle. The other eyes around the table focused in on the female as he swallowed down the brownish-orange drink.

"Seriously?" Bourbon's jaw dropped when she grabbed the drink and watched her carefully when she put it back.

"That bitch was giving me bad looks." Vermouth ran her tongue over her teeth and swallowed down the residuals of the drink. "But then I found out she just had a lazy eye, but hey what can you do?"

Chianti smirked and slammed her palms down on the table and glared at Vermouth, Vermouth watched her carefully from the corner of her eye.

"I have never used sexual favors to get someone to do something for me!" Her eye twitched and waited for Vermouth to grab the bottle of red liquor. Almost all of the chairs around the table scooted in to grab the bottle; Gin's hand got first and took a quick drink before passing it to Vodka. The large man poured some into his mouth and passed it to Vermouth. She smiled at Chianti while she took a drink and passed the bottle to Rye. The bottle continued to be passed to the remaining members, all of them having a taste of the red drink except Korn and Chianti herself.

"I guess the reason you didn't drink is because no one wanted that body, huh Chianti?" Vermouth's slick voice cut through the room and Chianti plopped back down into her seat, defeated once again.

Korn sighed and eyed his clear drink resting in the crate; he sighed again and lowered his head before mumbling.

"Speak up gramps!" Gin slammed his hands down on the table, the drinks beginning to take effect on him.

"He said he's never had any alcohol." Chianti spoke up gloomily and reached across the table and snatched up the bottle, downing a few mouthfuls. Every one other than the older man shook their head and waited for their turn to down the colourless drink.

After the bottle made its way around the circle and as Vermouth slid it back into the crate she piped up. "My turn gentlemen!"

"And me?" Chianti snapped back at her instantly.

"I said gentlemen, now calm down sir." Vermouth waved her hand at Chianti, the smell of her breath creeping over to her. "I have never owned a Porsche with a bullet hole in it."

All eyes zoomed in on Gin, a bead of sweat dripped down from his hair and his eye twitched as he reached into the middle of the table and his cold hands wrapped around the bottle. He brought it to his lips and leaned back in his chair, swallowing down majority of the drink. He slammed the bottle down on the table and wiped his mouth and slid the bottle back to the crate.

"Damn you.." He hiccupped and glared at Vermouth and Rye, each who were snickering at his misfortune.

"Finally my turn." Vodka clasped his hands together and grinned. "I never... flew." The organization members stared at Vodka and his ridiculous statement.

"Way to waste a turn moron." Gin hiccupped once again and shook his head slowly at his partner. "Leggo! I've never..." Gin swayed in his chair, stumbling over his words. "I have never.." His head collided with the table before he managed to finish his sentence, a loud snore escaping from his lips, pressed against the table.

Bourbon coughed into his fist and watched the organization member sleep. "I have never passed out from a few drinks." A roar of laughter came from the other members, Vermouth stood from her chair, grabbed the bottle of bourbon and leaned across the table and began to pour it over Gin's head. A small puddle of it gathering around his head, mixing in with his lengthy hair.

"Drink if you've ever thought about Gin in a sexual way." Kir threw out the daring statement and wasn't surprised when Vermouth took hold of the bottle to take a drink. Kir smiled and reached out to grab it, willing to drink to that when Vodka snatched the bottle up and downed more than half of what was left.

Silence fell across the room and eyes focused in on the large man.

"I'm going for a smoke." The boss of the organization snatched up a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and disappeared outside.

"Is there something you want to tell us Vodka?" Chianti watched him carefully, unsure of the true identities of the organization members at this point.

"N-no, I just like to drink." He slowly slid the bottle across the table to Kir and sat back in his chair, his eyes dashing around the faces of the members.

Kir swallowed down some of her own drink before slapping her hand against Rye, signaling it was his turn.

"Oh, ow.. I uh never... flew a helicopter." Vermouth grabbed his bottle and poured more of it over Gin's head, another roar of laughter coming from the rest of the group.

Chianti rubbed her chin and thought hard of a way to get Vermouth for sure this time. "I've never had a face lift!" Vermouth sat still and yawned, waiting for the next member to go. Chianti sneered at Vermouth and shook her head; always coming up short was getting on her nerves.

Korn waved his hand, signaling he was passing his turn; he dropped his head down onto his hands and stared at the bottles of alcohol.

Vermouth smiled and crossed her legs under the table, feeling proud of her thought. "I have never ratted out the organization to the feds." Her eyes fell onto Rye, waiting for him to take the drink.

All eyes fell on various faces around the table, eager to see who would drink. Rye snatched up the bottle of vermouth and took a quick drink; he glared at Vermouth as he wiped his mouth. She smiled a sinister grin, extremely pleased now, but instead of returning the bottle back to the crate Rye threw the bottle back and watched it smash against the wall.

Silence fell around the room after the shattering of the bottle and waited for the game to continue.

* * *

><p>After a few more rounds of drinks around the table, Rye was on the verge of exposing him and Kir as spies by telling Chianti his life story in between crying sessions about his ex-girlfriend. The sober Korn sat in silence, except for the occasional sigh from the drunken acts from his fellow organization members. Vodka was busy twirling a peace of Vermouth's hair around between his big meaty fingers, meanwhile his partner Gin was standing atop the table in his underwear wearing a lampshade from the light in the corner.<p>

Gin swayed and stumbled around, almost stepping off the table and taking a quick fall to the floor on several occasions. Kir and Vermouth's eyes were glued to the body of the normally heavily cloaked man and enjoyed every moment that body moved in their direction. It didn't take long for dollar bills to make their way onto the table and Kir's entire check from her television job to go down his boxers.

"Hey-hey! Ey..." Rye threw his arm around Kir's shoulder and whispered into her ear. "How many more things do we have to do before we've in the organization?" He leaned closer to her, his mouth brushing against her ear, causing a slight chill to run down her spine and moan to escape her lips.

The moan was loud enough for all to hear and after the uncomfortable silence that followed the moan passed, the room was filled with laughter that was heard outside by their smoking boss.


	6. Twister

**Disclaimer:** All credit for the creation of the Detective Conan franchise goes to Gosho Aoyama.  
>I do not own any of the characters.<p>

**Notes: F**irst I apologize for this being a day late, I had a guest over last night and didn't want to tell them to entertain themselves while I made magic on the internet machine.

**S**econd I apologize for the short chapter.

**L**astly I'm kind of running out of game ideas, so if you have any I'd appreciate you sharing.  
>I asked some friends what I should use and most of them said a drinking game, which I already did and another was strip poker, which I did. I'm so ahead of the curb they haven't even built my street yet, what? Another game idea was 7 minutes in heaven, which I don't see as 'humorous game' which is what this is all about, but I guess it could be with the right pairing. So we'll see, I'll make up for this small chapter next week.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In The Dark<strong>

Chapter Five-Twister

"_You should behold the old nest  
>On the mountain. And there you'll see such<br>Round-eyed, good children." -Ujō Noguchi  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Left hand blue."<p>

Gin stretched his right hand across Kir's back as he reached for the mentioned colour dot.

"Good job Gin, now Korn your turn." The boss of the organization sat stoic on top of a stool as the members of the infamous black organization stretched, bent, and struggled all to place certain body parts on the coloured spots on the mat. "Right ear red."

Korn blinked behind his shades at the ridiculous command before he slapped his head against the floor, his ear smacking against the red spot on the mat.

Several tired groans were exchanged from the organization members who were struggling to remain their contorted positions on the Twister mat.

"This-this game says there is only supposed to be four people playing at a time." While he was bent over backwards to place her feet and hands in the right places, Chianti was able to scan the box for the game and read the instructions. "We're double that!"

"Maybe if you weren't so fat we wouldn't be having this problem." Vermouth sat elegantly on top of Gin's back, her feet placed on red and green dots. She exhaled a think cloud of smoke as she looked over the other members who seemed to be having a hard time maintaining their positions. "I don't understand why everyone is groaning, this game is easy."

Chianti was tempted to reach across the floor and grab the handgun hidden within her shoe that she discarded before the game began.

Several beads of sweat dripped from Gin's forehead, the pressure to keep himself from falling while having to support Vermouth was pushing him to his limit. "Easy for you to say, you got the easiest spots. Vermouth snickered as she caught a glimpse of a member off to her right who seemed ready to tumble over.

A small whimper of pain escaped from Bourbon while he struggled to remain his position. Given the commands to place his feet on blue and yellow dots, the current placement of the other members left him with only one option. His legs had parted and he was stuck in the splits, each foot on opposite sides of the mat.

"You alright Bourbon?" Vermouth chuckled and placed her cigarette back into her mouth. "You look like you're in pain."

There was no response, only the sound of his pants splitting from the constant strain on the fabric and the groan of pain as his feet slipped off the mat, thus completing his split.

"Sorry." Rye sucked in air quickly through his teeth, Bourbon's painful face only a few inches from his own when his pants split, understanding the pain only a man would be feeling.

"Gin." Vodka spoke quietly, only wanting to capture the attention of his friend. Gin's eyes darted to the side to look at Vodka who was in a crab walk-like position when he called for him.

"What!"

"I gotta-go." Vodka mumbled under his breath quickly and glanced around the mat trying to find someone tuning into his conversation, even though they were all crammed so close they could hear each other breathing.

"Go where you idiot, we're in the middle of a game?" Gin's support, his arms and legs, started to shake as he took his focus off staying off the ground.

"To the boy's room." Vodka fidgeted in his position, his need to relieve himself getting worse.

"Well then go!"

"But I'll lose..."

"You'll lose more than the game if I have to clean up your accident."

Vodka nodded and understood the threat as he dropped down onto the mat and scrambled to his feet before he made a mad dash to the restroom. His heavy foot slammed down onto Kir's hand when he raced off and caused her to lose her balance, she hit the ground and rolled over, breaking the concentration Gin had and moving his arm out from under him. He fell down onto his shoulders, Vermouth rolled off his back, but clung to his waist before she hit the floor.

As she flailed around, trying to regain her balance the heel of her foot collided with Chianti's jaw. The sudden impact caused her to break her pose and collapse down onto Korn whose yelp of pain startled Rye who fell backwards. Meanwhile Bourbon closed his legs with his hands firmly pressed over his manhood, wishing for ice or another form of pain relief.

"Damnit Vodka!" A unison roar of anger erupted from the members on the floor as Anokata shook their head slowly.

"You're all out." They flicked their finger against the spin top board in their hand. "Right foot blue.." The boss of the organization slapped a foot down onto a blue dot and smiled proudly. "I win."

-F


	7. Question Ball

**Disclaimer:** All credit for the creation of the Detective Conan franchise goes to Gosho Aoyama. I do not own any of the characters.

**Notes:** Because I get so much love from the DC community, I've begun work on my next DC story. I mentioned it before just like the show it's a case fic, murders, kidnappings, robberies all that good stuff. I'll keep you posted on when I will start posting it. I'm still open to people who want to help with it.

**B**ut until then, let the games begin!

* * *

><p><strong>In The Dark<strong>

Chapter Seven-Question Ball

"_You should behold the old nest  
>On the mountain. And there you'll see<br>such Round-eyed, good children." -Ujō Noguchi_

* * *

><p>Black heels clicked against the pavement outside the organization's office as Kir inched closer to Rye. She kept silent as she scanned the area, and only stopped after making sure they were alone.<p>

"I'm worried."

Rye turned his head to gaze at Kir, not at all expecting the statement that emerged from her lips.

"About what?"

"This organization, everything I know about them has told me that they're a dangerous criminal group."

"They are." Rye decided to cut in before she could throw out anymore doubting comments.

"But all we've done is play games, this is supposed to be some kind of initiation," Kir snapped her head to the right when the sound of leaves rusting caught her attention. "but it seems more like a teenage party."

"Maybe this is all a test and they know we're undercover and maybe this will all be over soon." Kir's eyes opened wide at the thought and she began to wonder if the rest of the organization was inside planning something.

-F-

The sound of a toilet flushing was heard from the bathroom as Vodka emerged, adjusting his belt with a stupid grin. "All better."

He fixed his belt as he walked across the small room they had all relocated too, a few chairs and couches had been pushed against the walls to make room for their next game.

The odd sound of crying was heard from a dimly lit corner of the room. Two adult shadows were cast against the walls, one slumped over onto something else and the other standing tall. Vodka tilted his glasses down to get a better look at who was there.

Korn stood stoic next to Chianti who was slumped over a black coffin with Calvados's body resting within.

"Oh Calvados.. If only you horny for grandma.. You'd still be alive.." Chianti wiped her dripping nose on her sleeve and sniffled back the rest of her snot. "Korn say a few words for his passing." She slapped her hand against Korn's stomach, causing an expected reaction of him jolting back from the impact. Once he regained his composure he approached the coffin slowly only to let out a soft sigh for his fallen comrade.

Vodka pushed his glasses back up over his eyes and glanced around the room until he found the boss and Bourbon leaning against the opposite wall.

"Boss, you seen Gin?"

"No." The boss of the organization took a long drag of a cigarette that Bourbon had finished lighting when Vodka walked up.

"What about you Bourbon?"

"Not since we broke for a break, Vermouth is missing as well."

Vodka spun around and scratched his chin as he walked away from the two and towards the center of the room, passing a couch shoved up against the wall. Hiding in the couch, smashed together, Gin and Vermouth let their hands run over each others bodies.

Vermouth's hand wandered down his torso and abdomen before slipping under his belt and groping him roughly. Gin began to let out a groan before Vermouth pressed her lips against his to quiet the noise. She pulled back only for a moment as she continued to caress his member.

"Be quiet," She whispered against his lips as she scanned the area above them for anyone nearing closer. "they'll find us."

-F-

Anokata tossed a large blown up balloon with scribbles all over it up into the air constantly as his members formed a circle.

"The game is simple, when you catch the balloon, whichever question the index finger of your right hand lands on, is the question you need to read out loud and answer it. Then throw the balloon to someone else." Anokata tossed the balloon up one more time before slapping a hand against it and sending it flying towards Gin. "Let's begin!"

Gin raised his hand and caught the balloon, slowly it brought it up to his face and lifted his finger to see his question. "Spain or France? What kind of question is this?"

"Just answer it." The boss sat down on the back of a chair and watched the circle.

"S-Spain." Gin hurled the balloon back across the circle at Bourbon.

"Dogs or cats, mmm cats." His mouth formed an eerie smile that got some strange looks from around the circle before he passed the balloon to Vermouth.

"Love or Lust?" She covered her mouth and glanced at Gin for a moment before answering. "Naturally lust." She smirked as she turned to the side and bounced the balloon onto Chianti's head next to her.

Chianti coughed before glaring at the other female. "Eh, do you ever want to be married?" Chianti's eyes lit up with the idea of a husband and a family, but she was soon snapped from her dreams when Vermouth slapped the balloon from her hands.

"No point in you answering that question, we all know marriage is just a fantasy for someone like you." Her lips shifted into an elegant smile as she delivered her insult that seemed to weigh down on Chianti's soul itself.

The balloon spiraled in the air before Vodka took hold of it in his meaty paws. "Black or white? Black of course." Vodka tried his best to pop his collar, but only earned a few chuckles from his associates before tossing the balloon across the circle at Vermouth.

"Me again, blonde or brunette? Blonde." She held the balloon on the palm of her hand before slapping it to Korn.

He eyed his question carefully before sighing his signature sigh and tossing the balloon to Kir who was beginning to become impatient with all of the games.

"Do I ever want children.." Kir's remembered the little boy that used to visit her apartment and then of the pint sized detective she met. "Yes." She handed the balloon to the person to her right, Rye, and smiled.

"Fly or swim... Eh fly." Rye tossed the balloon back across the circle Bourbon who was prepared for the catch.

"Do I prefer using a gun or a knife.. Guns. Always." Bourbon gave another eerie smile and tossed the balloon to Gin.

"Fire or ice, mm fire." His eyes lit up when he remembered setting killing an ex-member in a fire a while ago. He snickered as he tossed the balloon to Rye who was unaware due to a yawn.

The balloon bounced off his chest and made its way to the ground before Rye caught it. "Would I rather be a bird or a fish? Bird." He tossed the balloon over to Vodka who caught it instantly.

"This isn't on here, but can we get fish for dinner?" Sighs and facepalms went around the circle before Vodka himself sighed and passed the balloon to Vermouth.

Vermouth only for it to be intercepted by Chianti. The two woman had reached for the balloon together and the in the collision the beach balloon went rolling out of the circle. Chianti smiled and followed after it to the corner of the room as Vermouth placed her hands on her hips, fully annoyed by the interference.

Chianti whipped a small marker out of her bra and scribbled a new question onto the balloon as she retrieved it. She slipped the marker back into its place and snatched the balloon up as she returned to the circle and handed the balloon to Vermouth.

"Sorry 'bout that, here you go."

Vermouth watched Chianti carefully and raised her finger up to look at her question. "How old are you? Good question.." Vermouth readjusted her grip on the balloon as Chianti snickered to Korn who stood silent as always.

"And my answer is.." Vermouth smirked and moved the balloon over to Chianti as she dug her finger into it causing it to pop suddenly next to her Chianti's ear. The surprised female screamed before she jumped up and collapsed on the floor shaking.

"A secret makes a woman, woman."

"No seriously can we get some fish?"

-F


	8. Race to Victory

**Disclaimer:** All credit for the creation of the Detective Conan franchise goes to Gosho Aoyama. I do not own any of the characters.

**Notes:** **A**s always I'm open to game suggestions.

**A**s always reviews are welcomed, appreciated, helpful, and I like them.

**A**nd I'm still working on my next DC story, I can't think of a title so I'll probably just use 'One Truth Prevails'. Anyone creative wanna help me?

* * *

><p><strong>In The Dark<strong>

Chapter Eight-Race to Victory

"_You should behold the old nest  
>On the mountain. And there you'll see<br>such Round-eyed, good children." -Ujō Noguchi_

* * *

><p>"Turn left Gin."<p>

"On it."

"Then right."

"On it."

"Swerve and cut that person off." A pointed finger tapped the windshield and gestured to a red sports car that was pulling out of a garage.

"On it."

Gin's signature black Porsche was swerving and racing down the streets of Beika District as Gin followed the directions of Vermouth who was clutching a small GPS. Rye and Kir shifted and toppled onto each other due to the quick movements the car was making.

"Mm.."

"What is it?"

"Well you could follow this street and then make a left. Or we could cut through there." Vermouth pointed to a small collection of shacks selling various fruits.

"Alright." Gin tugged the wheel to the left as his car jumped the curb and crashed through the vender's stands before hopping another curb and ending back up on the street.

"I have to say Gin I never imagined you being so rough with your car. I like it." Vermouth eased down in her seat slightly and growled.

"Don't get used to it, that person said whoever got there first was getting a special reward. I'm hoping it's money because I need to fix my car."

Vermouth sat up and looked around the interior. "What's wrong with it?"

"Oh you know, just a few bullet holes!" Gin snapped the wheel to the left and sent Vermouth, Rye, and Kir all flying into the right side of the car.

In the backside, smashed against the window, Rye chuckled evilly. Proud that he was the reason Gin's precious car was looking like a piece of junk from the bad side of town.

"Bourbon's catching up!" Kir pulled herself up in the backseat and glanced out the window to see a black car driving in a pattern similar to Gin, reckless.

"Shit." Gin looked into his rear view mirror to see the car approaching fast. "Vermouth you ready?"

The female reached under her seat and pulled out a folded up machine gun, she opened the glove compartment and dug around inside for the bullets. Instantly she assembled the large gun and rolled down her window.

Vermouth slid out of the window and steadied the gun against her chest as she aimed at Bourbon's approaching car. "Ready when you are!" She placed her eye to the scope and lined up the cross hairs with Bourbon's windshield.

Gin watched the road ahead of him carefully and began to shift and swerve out of the way of traffic to avoid having Vermouth collide with one of the cars while she shot.

"Fire."

Vermouth grinned and pulled back on the trigger, rounds of bullets were sent flying towards the black car behind them, all of the bullets bouncing off the body and windshield of the car.

"It's bulletproof!" Kir called out from the backseat, Rye, still smashed against the window agreed with a muffled hum.

"Tsk." Vermouth took off the first clip of bullets and tossed it aside as she put the next in place. The empty clip flew out into the sidewalk and smacked a man in the face who collapsed from the sudden impact.

Kogoro fell over on the ground, the clip making a red imprint on his face as he hit the concrete. Ran and Conan leaned over him, questioning what caused him to fall when they heard the sound of gunshots coming from the road ahead. Conan's attention shifted to a black car driving carelessly that seemed to have small sparks flying off it.

_'Bullets?'_

"Dad get up.." Ran tugged on her father's arm in an attempt to get him off the ground.

-F-

Chianti and Korn raced down back alleyways on their motorcycles they had recently stolen and were wreaking havoc to anyone they passed.

"We're gonna win that prize Korn, we'll beat that grandma!" Korn nodded as they exited the alleyway and ended up on a main street, interfering with traffic.

Korn pulled out in front of Chianti and slid his pistol from his jacket and shot two silenced shots in the back tires of a car next to him. The vehicle slowed as the driver began to panic and soon the van behind crashed into it, creating somewhat of a ramp that Chianti took advantage of. She flew over the small pileup and landed down next to Korn who was shooting out tires of cars ahead of them.

Chianti smiled, she enjoyed causing chaos with her partner, but her fun was soon interrupted by the sound of police sirens approaching fast.

"Korn!" The older man looked over to his partner after hearing the sirens as well. "Drive for me, I'll take them out!" Korn nodded and drove closer to Chianti, reached over, wrapped his hand around the handle and began to control her bike. Chianti waited for Korn to take control before pulling two pistols from her boots.

Quickly she laid back on her bike and took aim at the squad cars that seemed to be doubling in number the closer they got.

Korn let out a loud click from his mouth that signaled Chianti as he took the bike for a sharp left turn, Chianti allowed herself to slide off the bike to the right and as the bike made its turn she swung herself up and off to the left, firing several shots in the process. Each of the bullets spun from the barrels and whizzed around the street corner were they lodged themselves in the hood of the police cars who were ready to turn.

Chianti fired off a few more shots, these all meeting with car tires of citizen's cars that caused them to swerve into the middle of the street and block traffic.

Korn released Chianti's bike and she quickly placed her feet against the handles to give herself support while she pulled herself up and took control of her bike again.

-F-

The boss of the organization stood alone in a building with tile floors and a few counter tops. Looking at a diamond watch every so often, Anokata waited patiently.

-F-

Vermouth fired a few more rounds out at the car following her, successfully ricocheting several bullets off the road under the car and piercing the bottom of the vehicle.

"Bourbon she got us!" Vodka hollered out at his driver when the bullets flew up through the floor of the car near his feet.

"I can see that!" Bourbon tugged on the wheel, taking the car left instantly and out of Vermouth's line of fire. "Vodka take the wheel!" The beefy man grabbed hold of the wheel and watched the road as Bourbon slid out the window and took a shotgun from under his seat with him.

He aimed at Gin's tires, but before he could shoot a bullet went flying past his head. His eyes opened wide to find Gin watching him out of his window with a handgun aimed at him.

"Don't even think about it!" Gin shouted above the sound of honking cars and Bourbon cursed under his breath.

"I want that prize!" Bourbon clenched his gun before pulling on the trigger and firing at Gin's back left tire. The tire broke open and the Porsche began to fishtail before colliding with a car next to it and turning sideways.

"Bourbon!"

"Shit!"

Gin's Porsche was spiraling out of control and Bourbon's car slammed into it with no where to turn, Bourbon flew from the window and onto the sidewalk a few yards away. Vodka too flew out of the car while Gin and Vermouth were thrown into the backseat, crushing the carsick Rye and Kir.

"What is that man doing?" Chianti peered forward to see a stumbling man crossing the street. "It's Vodka!" Instantly she turned the bike and ended up underneath it as it skid across the road colliding with Vodka. Korn lost his focus when he saw Chianti go down and ran into an ice cream truck and slammed against the side.

-F-

"Five, four, three, two-" Anokata counted down the seconds left when the door the building burst open and his organization members fell through.

"I made it here first!" Gin covered the mouth of the person closest to him, Chianti, and called out to the boss. Bourbon, out of breath, struggled to argue against Gin's statement and Vodka lay in a sweating heap on the floor after racing with the rest of the group to meet their boss after their car accidents.

"Well, Gin it looks as if you and your team of Vermouth, Rye and Kir made it here first. You win the prize." Anokata clapped and smiled down at the exhausted members.

Gin struggled to stand and stumbled to his boss. "What did I win? A new car, a new gun, money for both?"

"You get to order first off the menu." Anokata blinked before turning and pointing to a menu of food items that were being sold at the local seafood store. "All that talk of fish made me hungry."

Vodka's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas, meanwhile the rest of the organization died a little inside.

-F

* * *

><p>Like I said game suggestions are welcomed, maybe next week I'll look up how to play beer pong?<p> 


	9. Musical Chairs

**Disclaimer:** All credit for the creation of the Detective Conan franchise goes to Gosho Aoyama. I do not own any of the characters.

**Notes:** **S**orry for this coming out so late, but was anyone else having problems being able to log in? Every time I tried it said it couldn't connect.

**A**nyway, the second chapter of my new DC story is about to be beta'd and I can't wait to share what I've been working on.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Dark<strong>

Chapter Nine-Musical Chairs

"_You should behold the old nest  
>On the mountain. And there you'll see<br>such Round-eyed, good children." -Ujō Noguchi_

* * *

><p>"Boss what's the next game?"<p>

The Black Organization members all stood around a painted red circle on the floor with fold-up chairs placed inside it.

"A simple game of musical chairs." The boss of the organization walked around the circle while his members looked at the chairs, hoping to find some alternative meaning behind the game. "I'll play some music and you walk around, and when the music stops you find a seat."

"Seems easy enough.." Kir stepped forward to the circle and stood in front of one of the chairs.

The boss walked away from the circle and moved over to a table in the corner of the room. "Gather 'round." The other members all scooted in and found places to stand around the circle of eight chairs. "Alright let's begin!" Anokata picked up a large automatic weapon, held it up and pulled back on the trigger as the bullets began to shoot up into the ceiling. The members of the group jumped at the unexpected noise and began to run around the circle in fear.

The boss continued to fire out shots as he watched his members go around and around before finally letting go of the trigger, all of them made a made dash to find a seat. Vermouth clamped her hand down onto Chianti's head and yanked the female back so she could have the chair. Everyone else rushed to find a seat and Chianti stumbled backwards into one that was empty.

"You said you were gonna play music!" Vodka turned to face the boss who was holding the gun proudly.

"Guns going off is music to _my_ ears."

"Wait we all found a seat." Bourbon looked around and saw no one was left standing. "How does someone lose?"

The boss of the group grinned and waited for a few more moments before a quiet beep to go off in the room. Instantly Vodka was thrown into the air, still sitting down, and was thrown across the room before colliding with a wall.

All eyes were on the member who had just been pelted across the room like a rag doll and then they began to panic.

"I forgot to mention that the chairs are rigged, each of them has a special trigger and when someone of the certain weight sits down it will activate." The boss turned and looked at Vodka who had been knocked out from his collision with the wall. "And something like that may happen to you if you sit in the wrong chair."

Uneasy glances were exchanged around the group as they began to understand how risky just sitting down could be.

"Wait so if the chairs are triggered by weight that means we all could be out if we all sat in the wrong chairs?" Vermouth put her mind the work and realized how unlucky they could all be.

"Correct." The picked up the gun again and placed his finger on the trigger. "Let's go!"

As the shots rang out again the members stood up and began to circle the chairs again, each one of them looking down at possible seats wondering if there was a way to tell if the chair was dangerous.

It wasn't long before the shots stopped and slowly everyone sat down, eyes closed in fear of an explosion similar to the one that sent Vodka flying. They waited in silence for something, anything, but nothing came and a few sighs of relief were exchanged.

"Something's wrong.." The boss eyed the circle carefully, it was almost impossible for someone to not trigger a chair.

"She's cheating!" All eyes turn to Vermouth as she pointed to Chianti. "She's not even sitting down!" Chianti had placed her hands on the sides of the chair and was hovering her body just above the seat, that is until Vermouth pushed down on her shoulders and caused Chianti's weight to trigger an electrical charge to be sent through the chair and her body.

"Tubby.." The shocked criminal fell out on the floor, twitching and fidgeting around while Vermouth kicked the chair over to land on top of her.

With no warning the gun fire came again and they all jumped up to run around the circle, some of them hopped over Chianti's stunned body. However some, like Vermouth, choose to step on her as they passed by the fallen member. As quickly as the shots had started they stopped again and without thinking they all plopped down into a seat.

A nervous silence passed through the room before Korn and Bourbon were ejected from their seats, as Vodka was, and thrown across the room until they each met a wall to collide with.

"Four left!" The boss loaded in a new clip and pulled back on the trigger.

Gin was eyeing each of the chairs, as if he has some superpower that see through the bottom and find out what the trigger weight was. The remaining members, Vermouth, Rye and Kir all watched each other nervously.

Anokata let the trigger go and they all found a seat and they all sat still in silence for a few minutes. As the silence progressed the smell of something burning lingered under everyone's nose.

"What's on fire?" Gin looked around to find the source of the smell and then turned behind him as he followed the scent.

"Rye you're on fire!" Kir jumped back and stared down at Rye's pants and back that were being lightly burned by the chair. He hopped up and began to spin around as the fires grew larger and the heat began to get to him.

"What kind of game is this?" Rye screamed before dropping to the ground and rolling left and right to extinguish the flames.

While he rolled the boss began to fire more shots, Vermouth, Gin and Kir walked around the three remaining chairs slowly until the shots stopped. Gently they placed themselves down in a chair and waited for the result. Kir's chair was the first to trigger, a strong electric wave was shot through her and she began to spasm on the floor, much like Chianti had. Gin snickered to himself and soon heard a loud explosion as Vermouth was thrown across the room from her chair and smashed against the wall.

"Looks like I'm the winner!" Gin leaned back in his chair and grinned, but his happiness soon faded as his chair began to shake and soon threw him upwards into the air before his head got stuck in the ceiling.

-F-

Painful groans and sighs were exchanged around the room after medical treatment had been given to all who wanted it.

Rye was laid down in a bath of ice and had been complaining the hole time. "What was the point of that?"

The boss had just returned from taking care of something in another part of the building they stayed in when Rye spoke up. "To test your endurance of course, congratulations you passed."

"So what's the next time gonna be, test how much blood we can lose?" Kir held her aching head when she realized she was curious of their next 'test'.

"Well we've done so many things here that we're bringing in some unwanted attention so I've placed explosives throughout the building and we'll need to escape or we die here." All eyes were opened wide and jaw had dropped down low as they registered the seriousness of the next task.

The boss of the organization held up a small remote control and pressed on little red button, after a quick rumbling occurred under them an explosion was heard in the distance.

"Let the game begin!"

-F


	10. Run For Your Life

**Disclaimer:** All credit for the creation of the Detective Conan franchise goes to Gosho Aoyama. I do not own any of the characters.

**Notes:** First things first, I apologize for the delay.

**N**ext I've got good news and bad news.  
><strong>B<strong>ad news first, I'm putting this story on hiatus. I'm running out of things to write about, and although I still have all the game ideas people suggested it's a matter of making them funny enough. As you read this chapter you'll probably notice there's very little, if any at all, things to laugh at.

**G**ood news, my next Detective Conan story is almost ready, I've got a load of cases to post. After I get them beta'd I'll be able to start posting and in the meantime I can also try and come up with more games for this story.

**S**o thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy the chapter, enjoy the next DC story and I look forward to posting more on this story when the game ideas start flowing again. Check back on my profile for updates about this story and my next DC story. I'm still not 100% on the title, but for now it's still **One Truth Prevails**.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Dark<strong>

Chapter Ten-Run For Your Life

"_You should behold the old nest  
>On the mountain. And there you'll see<br>such Round-eyed, good children." -Ujō Noguchi_

* * *

><p>"Let's make this a little interesting ey?"<p>

All eyes were on the boss as the building they were in began to burn as a result of the explosion.

"What's the game run for your life?" Rye held part of his jacket collar over his mouth as smoke began to creeps its way into the room.

"Could be, but whoever gets outside first wins a prize." The boss walked down the line of the organization members and handed out small strips of paper. "Memorize the location and then throw the paper into one of the many fires spreading around here. Anokata gestured a hand to a fire that was burning in the corner of the room and spreading fast.

"I'm not playing, the prize is probably first pick a restaurant again..." Gin coughed into his hand as he remembered the last time he'd won a game to be somewhere, he ordered his food first, but it didn't matter because Vodka ate it all anyway.

"It's not it's not, this time it's a real prize!" The boss shouted over the sound of a creaking board that soon fell from the ceiling. "Let's go!"

With that they took off it was a mad dash to get out of the room, with the windows leading to a three story drop to the ground the small door was their only option.

The boss slipped through with ease follow by Bourbon, Gin, and Vermouth, but when Vodka and Chianti reached it the two had problems.

"Move it blockhead!" Chianti elbowed Vodka as the two were stuck in the doorway, unable to progress, but too stuck to back up and try again.

"I think we're stuck!" Vodka wiggled his body trying to break free, but only managed to smash the petite woman against the doorframe.

"Vodka!"

-F-

Down the hall Vermouth's heel were hitting the creaking floor at top speed as race down the hallway.

"Jump!"

Vermouth reached the end of a strip of ground and leaped over a large gap that had fallen through she hit the ground rolling near Gin's feet and quickly stood up and began to run again.

Bourbon and the boss could be seen up ahead sprinting for their lives while Vermouth and Gin were struggling to keep up. Every now and then they dodged falling support beams, hopped over searing flames, or leaped over large gaps in the floor. All in pursuit to get to safety and to get the prize.

-F-

"Move. Your. Ass!" Chianti was putting more pressure on herself as she turned slightly, her body pressing again Vodka's and slowing shoving him from the doorway while it only pressed her against the wooden doorframe. Vodka stumbled forward as he was freed and ran straight forward through a wall head first.

Rye and Kir scurried out of the room and down the hall without paying attention to their fellow organization member, meanwhile Chianti turned back to the room to see Korn leaning up against a table.

"Korn let's go the door's free!"

The older gentlemen let out a soft sigh and slowly began to progress to the door.

"Rye I can't do this anymore!" Kir hopped over to run behind Rye as a beam collapsed from the ceiling and was heading for her.

"Do what?" Rye, in track star mode, hopped over a leaning beam like it was a hurdle.

"These games, they're ridiculous and they're getting us no where!" The lowered her head and screamed as part of the floor she just passed fell through and the fires emerged from the gap. "We haven't learned anything about the organization other than that they love games and apparently fish!"

"I guess so..." Beads of sweat ran down Rye's nose as he realized she was right. As they continue to run down the hall he noticed a large gap in the floor ahead that was too wide to jump. "Turn here!" He gripped the hall and quickly whipped himself around a corner where he instantly ran into Gin.

The two men bounced off each other and tumbled back onto the floor, the floor under Gin way and he fell through, his hands clawing at the floor to avoid falling down.

"Help me!" He stared at Rye who had hobbled to his feet and was now staring down at him, down at the man who was involved in the death of a loved one. Gin held onto pieces of the floor boards that were coming up as he kicked his feet wildly.

Rye leaned down and grabbed hold Gin's wrists and held them tight as he began to pull Gin up through the hole slowly. He leaned forward a bit and moved his head down closer to Gin's and moved his mouth towards his ear.

"Long live Akemi..." Gin's eyes opened wide before narrowing into slits and glaring to the side at Rye as he felt the hold on his wrists weaken. Rye moved back and released Gin's wrists and allowed him to fall down through the hole, all the while reaching and clawing for a savior that wasn't there.

Kir ran over and watched as Gin was engulfed by the flames below and then watched Rye stand and take in a deep breath.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing let's move!" Rye grabbed her hand and hopped over the hole in the floor and headed down the hallway.

-F-

Back on the third floor Vodka struggled to pull his large head free from the wall as the building around him was falling apart.

"Is anyone there?" He pressed against the wall and tried to pull himself free, but to no use, from within the wall he could feel the heat of the flames on the wall opposite him growing warmer.

Bourbon and Vermouth ran together down a wider hall on the second floor after having lost sight of the boss in all the commotion. As the neared the end of the hall Vermouth spotted two other figures running across ahead of them, she sped up and left Bourbon trotting along.

Vermouth rounded then corner and reached out and latched her hand into the back of Chianti's hair.

"Where do you think you're going?" She yanked back on the female and sent her tumbling backwards and colliding into an unsuspecting Bourbon that came around the corner.

"Grandma!" Chianti stumbled back against Bourbon who was trying not to fall in fear of falling through the floor. Vermouth winked and began to sprit down the hall again while Korn had paused to watch Chianti recover her balance.

She tore around a corner where she busted through a door that led to the stairwell, she grabbed hold of the railing and hopped over it. She landed down on the railing below and ran down it before jumping off and throwing another door open and running through.

She glanced side to side looking for the nearest exit, the smoke and flames surrounding her made it hard to make out any objects in the room. While she was paused for a moment she covered her mouth and began to cough and wheeze, the effects of the smoke finally getting to her.

"Shit where's the exit..." From up above the floor began to crack and soon fell through revealing a very dusty, charred, and pissed off Gin. "What happened to you?"

"Rye!" He reached off to Vermouth who provided him with assistance in standing and stood threw an arm around her as they began to walk off through the room they originally played truth or dare in.

Vermouth assisted the hobbling Gin as they saw the glimmer of an exit sign light high against a wall.

"We're almost out!" Vermouth smiled and coughed again as the floor above them cracked and busted open and Vodka fell down from above, crushing Vermouth and Gin under his large body.

"Vodka!" The two simultaneously shouted at their hefty member.

"Ah ha! Grandma finally got what she deserved!" Chianti, follow by Korn, Rye, Kir, and Bourbon appeared from the stairway and laughed at the two who had been crushed.

Chianti looked up and noticed the same exit sign and began to head towards it, she hopped over the tree downed organization members and grabbed hold of the warm doorknob she found on the wall. She turned and yanked the door open and felt the refreshing blast of chilly night air hit her instantly.

As she was ready to head outside the rest of the people that had follow her all wanted to leave just as bad and began to shove to get out of the door.

"Let me leave!"

"No get out of my way!"

Rye was trying to push his way through while Kir was elbowing people, Korn assisted Vermouth, Gin, and Vodka to their feet and Bourbon was trying to pull the door open further. In the chaos at the exit Chianti was forced outside and rolled over onto the hard pavement outside.

"Free at last!" She held her arms up to the heavens and gave a silent thank you to whoever was listening. "Now where's my prize!"

"Very nice Chianti..." From a few feet away the boss of the organization lit up a cigarette and took a long drag before exhaling the smoke into the night air. After a few more moments of struggling the rest of the members made their way outside and stood beside Chianti.

"How long have you been out here?" Gin was fully irritated with everything at this point.

"Long enough to smoke a pack of cigs."

"How did you get out so fast?" Rye stepped forward and asked even though he was out of breath.

"Second floor fire escape."

The members of the organization collapsed on the ground and groaned in unison as their boss took another long drag.

-F


	11. Uno

**Disclaimer:** All credit for the creation of the Detective Conan franchise goes to Gosho Aoyama.

I do not own any of the characters.

**Notes:** Ahh been a while! I felt bad I haven't posted _anything_ in a while and am not far enough into anything new to start posting so I figured I'd come back to something I had on hold.

Thank you all who kept reading and reviewing during the hiatus.

Just like before I'll post new chapters on **Friday** and game suggestions are always welcome.  
>This week's game was suggested by a guest <strong>Raifuujin<strong>.

**Let the games begin, again!**

* * *

><p><strong>In The Dark<strong>

Chapter Eleven-Uno

"_You should behold the old nest  
>On the mountain. And there you'll see such<br>Round-eyed, good children." -Ujō Noguchi_

* * *

><p>"First of all I'd like to welcome you all to our new base of operations." The boss of the Black Organization stood in the center of a large room, covered from floor to ceiling in white tiles. The only breaks came from the lighting fixed into the ceiling, the white tiles reflecting their light making the room brighter than average.<p>

"Picking up where we left off, during initiation for our new members Rye and Kir." Standing near the entrance to the room were the current eight members of the organization. Between them and their boss was a round table with nine chairs, as the boss started the explanation all present began moving towards the table.

"So what's the game for today?" Gin asked, taking a drag of his cigarette after he finished speaking, the smoke lingering in the air with no where to escape.

"It's an American card game. Uno." Anokata answered.

"If it's American why is the name Spanish?" Chianti asked starkly.

"Don't ask questions if no one was speaking to you." Vermouth said as she eased down into a chair.

Chianti huffed and yanked out a chair to sit in between the already seated Korn and Bourbon. The remaining members all found seats, everyone sitting with their usual group.

"You may want to reconsider your seating arrangements." The boss sat in the last empty seat and cut the desk of colourful cards with one hand. "You'll find this game will have you turning on the people sitting to your left and right."

"Bourbon switch me seats." Vermouth commanded and stood up, eying the seat she wanted beside Chianti.

After a quick rearrangement of seats starting from the boss's left the seats were Vodka, Kir, Gin, Rye, Bourbon, Chianti, Vermouth and finally Korn.

"Now that we've all decided on who we want to stab in the backs, let the game begin." Anokata scooted stacks of seven cards to each of the members around the table, placing the rest of the deck in the middle of the table.

"The rules are simple, in your hands you have cards that are different colours and have different numbers on them. You may also have cards with special rules on them and any special card you use will affect the person to your left. Unless a reverse card is used, then it will go to the right." Anokata flipped the card on top of the deck stack, revealing a blue number four.

"If you put a number card on this it has to be the same number or the number one higher or lower than the current card. Placing a card that matches the colour is acceptable as well. If there are any further questions feel free to ask during game play." The boss sat back in the chair and grinned at the table. "Begin."

"I would tell you to break a leg." Chianti said to Vermouth. "But unlike this game, elder abuse isn't a joke."

"Say it again." Vermouth licked her lips and pulled up a pistol, aimed at Chianti's head, finger dancing across the trigger.

Vodka cleared his throat before eying his cards and the rest of the members carefully before slapping down a blue five. Kir looked to him before glancing to Rye, the two seemed to understand each other perfectly when Kir slapped down a Draw Four card.

"With this card Kir can change the current colour and the person to her left must draw cards." The boss leaned forward, gaining interest in the game seeing such an annoying card being played so early. Gin scoffed and snatched four cards from the deck. "I forgot to mention to win the game you need to get rid of all your cards."

Gin turned his head to Kir slowly, who hid her grin behind a fan of her cards.

"What colour do you want bitch?" Gin growled.

"Yellow."

Gin shook his head before plucking a card from his hand and tossing a skip card down.

"This means-" Anokata started.

"I know what it means." Rye sat back in his chair, folding the cards into his lap.

Bourbon chuckled at the rivalry that always found a way to make itself present when the organization was together. He placed an innocent yellow six down and looked to Chianti who was already formulating her attack on Vermouth.

"Sitting between us like this was a dumb move because all my special cards will hit you and you'll only be getting Korn in return." Chianti snickered before slapping a Draw Two card down. Vermouth gripped two cards and slid them into her hand before resting her elbows on the table and staring at the deck silently.

Korn slowly put down a skip card and watched Vodka raise his eyebrows from beside the boss. Kir smiled and plucked another Draw Four from her hand, ready to place it down when the sound of a gun cocking came from under the table.

Her eyes opened wide as she shifted in her seat, unaware of who was packing heat until the cold steel jabbed her in the left side. From the corner of her eye she saw Gin smirking while he balanced his cigarette on his lips. Slowly she slid the card back into her deck and placed a harmless yellow eight down.

"Much better." Gin threw down a yellow Reverse and glared at Chianti before catching Vermouth perk up in her seat, revenge forming in her mind.

"Crap..." Chianti groaned and sunk down in her seat, the yellow Reverse mocking her.

The next twenty minutes in their game room was filled with Vermouth abusing every special card that would put more cards into Chinati's hand. Chianti attempted to reverse the game flow several times, all attempts were flipped back by either Vodka or Gin. After flipping the discard deck over into the new deck and a few frustrated rants about Vermouth's age almost everyone was down to a few cards, save for Chianti and Korn who managed to end up with forty cards between them.

Majority of the members were getting antsy in their seats. Waiting for their turn to come and hoping no one ahead of them would have a card that would let them end the game.

"Uno!" Vermouth slammed down a red eight and hopped around in her seat, glancing around the table.

"Grandma's cheating again." Chianti groaned, her twenty cards becoming trouble to hold and still see all that she had.

"Someone's upset because their plan to make me lose fell through." Vermouth said as she watched Korn drop down a red skip card.

Vodka sighed and dropped his two cards down onto the table as Kir threw down a Draw Four for Gin.

"Green."

Gin lifted his gun above the table, jabbing it at her temple.

"If I get another damn Draw Four..." Gin snatched up four cards from the deck and Rye placed a green eight down.

"As much as I'd like to see Chianti get her revenge, I'm more interested in seeing what Gin will do." Bourbon threw down a green Reverse followed by Rye who played another number card.

"Karma's a bitch." Gin placed his gun down on the table and smirked to Kir who sighed. Gin scanned the cards in his hand before throwing down a Draw Four of his own. Kir glared at him while she picked up her cards and watched Vodka toss down a skip turn on Korn. The elder man sighed intently and fell back in his seat while Vermouth smiled to Chianti.

"As much as I would love to throw down any card that would make you pick up more cards just to add insult to my victory, I can't win like that." Vermouth scooted close to Chianti, breathing down her next.

"So I'll have to settle with this!" Vermouth threw down her last card, a green seven. "I'm out." She eased back in her chair, the winner of the game.

"Excellent game all." Anokata sat up and clapped for the members who were groaning and tossing in their cards.

"She won like always." Chianti glared at Vermouth who was lighting up a cigarette.

"Don't tell me you're upset I've beaten you yet again!" Vermouth took a drag and chuckled.

"No reason to be upset!" Chianti spun to the side in her hair, Korn followed her actions as the two pulled up large rifles, poking them against Vermouth's head. A moment later the lights that illuminated their game room went out, leaving the organization in the dark.

"For our next game we'll be playing hide and seek!" The boss stood near the exit to the room, hand covering the light switch when two gunshots rang out through the room.

"Oh my..." Bourbon whispered.

-F


	12. Relievio

**Disclaimer:**All credit for the creation of the Detective Conan franchise goes to Gosho Aoyama.

I do not own any of the characters.

**Notes:** I'm not sure how funny this is, but I did enjoy writing it. I was trying to find ways to make hide-and-seek more entertaining and I came across several versions and picked this one out, but it turned into less of hide-and-seek and more into a game of speed and deception.

This week's game was suggested by a **Lahel**.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Dark<strong>

Chapter Twelve-Relievio

"_You should behold the old nest  
>On the mountain. And there you'll see such<br>Round-eyed, good children." -Ujō Noguchi_

* * *

><p>"You may take off the blindfolds." Anokata said walking behind his organization members who had been standing in a line for the past ten minutes.<p>

"Where are we?" Vodka asked tearing away the black cloth.

"Outside the city apparently." Vermouth said and glanced around her, they were all standing on the bank of a large bay ahead of them were a few crumbling buildings, both other than that they seemed to be isolated.

"This is the location of our hide-and-seek game?" Rye asked the boss incredulously.

"Correct."

"I nominate Chianti to be it." Vermouth announced, wrapping the blindfold around her wrist.

"Wait wha?" Chianti screeched and whipped her blindfold around.

"Before you get too worked up, let me tell you the rules." Anokata said.

"I think we all know how to play hide-and-seek." Kir answered.

"We're not playing a regular game of hide-and-seek are we?" Bourbon asked the boss, fixing his hair after the blindfold rusted it up in the back.

"Correct, we'll be playing a version called Relievio."

"Never heard of it." Chianti said.

"Not surprising..." Vermouth whispered.

"That's the Canadian name for it, in America I think it's called Ringolevio or Ring-A-Levio." Bourbon added in.

"So what's the game?" Vodka asked.

"There are two teams, one is a team of officers or in our case guards for a bank. The second team are prisoners, naturally you all will be the prisoners." Anokata said walking back behind them looking across the bay.

"Naturally." Gin said after taking a drag of his cigarette. He stood still with his blindfold still fixed around his head.

"To make it a little more interesting I lifted an amount of one million yen from a nearby bank and notified the guards that a team of five men and three women had taken the money."

Each of the organization members, save for Gin, turned to look at their boss. Mixed emotions running through them, but none seemed concerned.

"I also led them to the hideout of these thieves." Anokata pointed to a building across the water. "And told them they had hidden a staff of stolen weapons there and that they would be returning to retrieve it. Now the guards are currently waiting inside that building for the criminals to return to get their weapons and flee with the money. Your job as the prisoners is to keep from being caught by the guards and also to capture all the guards in your second base." The boss walked in between two of them to point to the building ahead of them that looked to be abandoned.

"How is this like a hide-and-seek?" Rye asked.

"How you go about not being caught and capturing the guards is entirely up to you. Because the guards won't remain across the pond for long, they'll soon come over to capture you. So when they do come if you want to hide feel free to do so. In that regard you will be the hiders, but you want to take a more offensive approach and hunt down the guards you will become the seekers." The boss stepped back and moved closer to the edge near the water.

"What about the money? Is it really stashed somewhere?" Vodka asked following after the boss to the water.

"Yes, safely in our bank account. Regardless how the outcome of the game is the money won't be returned, but that's besides the point." Anokata snickered quietly. "You can use these to get across the bay." The boss slapped a hand against a black raft with a motor attached to the back and the rest of the group came over.

"These look like emergency boats from a cruise ship." Kir stated, poking one near her.

"Correct, they don't blow up easily so be careful with them." The boss walked back up the bank onto solid ground and looked out across the water. "Feel free to begin whenever. Oh before I forget you all _are _a team so this game can be completed as a team. However each of you is more than talented to bring this game to an end on your own. I may be inclined to give a monetary prize to whoever captures the most guards."

"Let's go team!" Vermouth shouted as she placed a foot into one of the rafts and cocked her pistol. Around her game a similar noise, various weapons being revealed and readied for battle.

"Let the game begin." Anokata said as he watched them all file into their rafts and start their motors. The black rafts racing across the bay a moment later.

Vodka and Gin took ahead of everyone else with Vodka in the back steering and Gin standing at the front with a shotgun in his arms. He watched the shore as they approached unwavering until he heard a static coming from below him.

"The hell is that?" He asked.

"Sounds like a radio or somethin'." Vodka answered, scanning the bottom between the seats for the cause.

"Got it." Gin snatched up a small black walkie-talkie and held it to his hear while he pressed a button on the side. "Who is it?"

"It's me," Vermouth said through the device. "stay on this channel."

"I take it each raft has one of these then." Gin looked the device over before holding it between his ear and shoulder.

"Probably and I don't want the others to be a factor in us winning this, by the way I'm including Bourbon in this."

"Fine, what's the plan?"

"Sabotage anyone else who gets a guard, help the guards catch everyone else and make sure no guards we catch escape." Vermouth grinned as she watched two rafts fly past her.

"I wonder what the catch is." Bourbon said over the sound of the motor.

"What catch?" Vermouth asked and turned to him.

"When you catch someone what keeps them from escaping anyway? Surely we can't be expected to accept capture that easily." He added.

"I guess since it wasn't explained we'll have to improvise." Vermouth reached into her pocket and revealed a pair of handcuffs. Bourbon fidgeted slightly, a blush crossing his face.

"Gin! New plan." Vermouth shouted into the receiver.

"Stop yelling I'm right here!" Gin held the device in front of him and shouted back into it.

"Whatever, let the other two reach the shore before you." Vermouth said, waving a hand at Bourbon that signaled him to slow down.

"I'm not letting anyone, even you jeopardize me getting my hands on the money." Gin said.

"Bourbon figures there has to be eight guards, if the four of us bring in two each the boss has to split the share with us. If not whoever gets all of it will split it. My plan to get help the guards capture the other four." Vermouth rolled her eyes while speaking to Gin.

"I see. Well there's almost there anyway." Gin looked to his side to see the other two boats racing past as Vodka slowed down their raft. "Wait if they take the guards back to the our side then they'll get credit for capturing them."

"Leave that to me. Just do as I say."

Gin tossed the device down into the raft and gritted his teeth, not wanting to take demands from a woman, let alone Vermouth.

"Looks like they've reached the shore boss." Vodka said to Gin.

"Right, let's hurry up and get there."

Within ten minutes all the organization's rafts had made it to the shore and there was no sign of the guards they were supposed to capture. Seven of the members stood in a circle in the middle of a wide open room with their backs to each other.

"You know if we all take back one guard we can split the money evenly between us." Kir said as she watched the back door to the building. The rest of the group remained silent until Rye leaned in close.

"I doubt everyone here is game for that kind of deal..."

"Move out!"

From above the group came the voices of several older men, all who fell from the ceiling above via ropes attached to their belts and fell around the organization, knives in their hands ready to attack.

"What kind of bank did he rob?" Korn said quietly to Chianti who nodded with the same question in her mind.

Vermouth eyed the men carefully before raising her pistol and taking fire at his head, the guard in front of her recoiled and tumbled back clutching his head.

"I don't think it counts if you bring their bodies back!" Chianti screamed, the rest of the guards all looking stunned as if they had been the ones shot.

"Our guns were tampered with, the bullets where replaced with bean bag rounds. Not fatal, but they hurt like a bitch." Vermouth aimed for another guard, this time at his crotch before pulling the trigger. The man buckled and fell into the fetal position, Vodka groaned as if he personally been shot.

"Someone take him out to our side, Bourbon is outside making sure no one escaped but since these fools all gathered together I guess this game will be over soon enough." Gin chuckled and held his shotgun up, truly excited about the idea of shooting someone over and over without worrying about them dying.

"We're fools? You all are here too!" One of the guards who was standing off against Korn said, flipping his knife back and forth between his hands.

"We'll take these two over." Rye and Kir fell out from the circle, easing around the remaining guards who were all being aimed at and hoisted the two fallen guards out of the door.

Korn slammed his gun butt onto the guard's foot and Chianti shot him in the side of the head before knocking the one beside him out with the barrel.

"Two more down!" Chianti cheered.

"You can take those two, we'll finish up here and meet you on the other side." Gin said coldly watching Korn struggle to move his heavy set guard.

After Chianti and Korn departed Vodka, Gin, Vermouth along with the returning Bourbon all began their plan.

"You put holes in all of the rafts right?" Gin asked.

"Yup and thanks to the time it took the guards to show themselves they all a considerable amount of water weighing them down. By the time they realize what's happening they'll only be a quarter of the way across the lake and will have to come back here."

"Good." Vermouth whipped a second pistol out and shot two shots to take out two more of the guards while Gin took care of the last two.

"I found what you told me to look for too." Bourbon said, flinching as Gin assaulted the guards with the end of his shotgun.

"Vodka go load these four onto their boats and cover them with tarps and we'll meet you out there." Gin commanded as he dropped the last guard.

Vodka nodded and grabbed two of the out cold guards by the wrists and tugged them out the back door while Vermouth emptied her pockets of the handcuffs and Bourbon ran outside only to return with a large metal case.

After Vodka had dropped the last guard into a boat outback he along with Bourbon started the engines and sped off across the bay. As they passed the front they saw the last four members of their team trying to get into another raft, only to have it sink on them.

"Damnit! Did the guards do something to the rafts while we when we first got here?" Chianti screamed as she stormed back inside. She paused in the doorway once she saw two guards handcuffed to a pole. They each had a blindfold on and tape over their mouths.

"Korn look, it looks like our plan to take all the guards for ourselves is gonna be possible after all." Chianti said and came closer to the guards who were scrambling to free themselves.

"I guess that means the four of them only two took back on those boats we saw." Rye said, entering the room with Kir.

"Oh well if we take back six we still win." Chianti shrugged and grabbed hold of one of the cuffs, digging in her hair for a pin to unlock it.

"Rye can you find us more boats to get out of here with?" Kir asked and took a pin from Chianti to start unlocking the other guard.

"Sure."

"Done!" Chianti tossed the cuffs aside and tore the tape and blindfold from the guards face. "You're coming with us." Chianti maneuvered behind her guard and pointed a gun to his forehead. "Our old guns had fake rounds in them, but apparently you guards had the real things so don't think I won't shoot you."

"Korn and I finished putting the guards into the boats, time to load these two." Rye said returning into the room with an out of breath Korn.

"Excellent." Chianti grinned and shoved the gun into the guards back who simply stared her down as she forced him out of the door and around to the side of the building.

"We can do four people to a boat." Kir said, shoving her guard down into one of the boats. "Two guards and two of us."

"See you back on our side then!" Chianti said as she took a spot at the front of a boat while Korn situated himself at the motor and they sped off across the water. Rye and Kir followed after them, their boat full of guards groaning after sitting in the now stuffed metal vehicle.

Over the sound of the motors and water splashing against their boats came the sound of two gunshots aimed at the hull of the boats. Water now spurting through the hole and filling the boats rapidly.

"What happened?" Chianti turned to see one of the guards holding a gun to Korn's head and one aimed for herself.

"If you sink this boat you won't be able to get us back to your side!" Chianti shouted, pulling her gun from her waist.

"I have no intention of taking you back." The guard tugged on his face that started to peel off, revealing a fairer skin beneath.

"No..." Chianti dropped her weapon and stared at that guard tearing away his face.

Vermouth ripped away the rest of her mask and tossed it aside into the water, flipping her head back and allowing for her wig to fall off.

"Surprise." She smiled and stepped up onto the edge of the boat, standing still, blind to the fact the sinking boat wavering in the water.

"So that means the two boats from before were taking all four of the remaining guards!" Chianti clenched her gun tighter. "But that makes it a tie!"

"We don't plan on leaving empty handed." Vermouth said and gestured off to the right where in the other boat Gin was tossing the body of a guard into one of the other boats Vodka had brought back.

"Damnit!"

"Good luck." Vermouth said sweetly in her American accent before jumping off the boat and being swept up by Bourbon's speeding boat that raced past.

"Korn fire up the engine we're not letting them get away!" Chianti demanded and scurried around trying to scoop water out.

"But we'll sink before we catch them..."

"Just do it!"

Korn sighed heavily before starting the engine and struggled to get the boat moving before turning around and following after Bourbon's boat. Chianti dug around in the water for a rope attached to a hook.

"Perfect, we'll just hitch a ride." She stood at the front of the boat, twirling the hook around before hurling it outwards and latching it on to the back of the boat ahead of them. The quick capture sent them jerking forward on account of the other boat moving faster than their own.

"Stubborn brat..." Vermouth said as she crawled to the back of the boat and revealed a knife hidden in her boot. She sliced through the rope with a few slashes and freed themselves from Chianti and Korn who were sinking fast.

"Looks like we won." Bourbon said, turning the boat around to follow after Vodka back to their base.

"Of course we did." Vermouth replied and moved back to the front. "That money is ours."

-F-

"Excellent everyone." The boss said clapping for his organization members. "You've made it through another round and as I said I will be giving a cut of the yen to the winners, Gin, Vodka, Vermouth and Bourbon who managed to bring back four guards.

"Wait four?" Chianti said, drenched and shivering from the lake water. "They took five!"

"We took one of yours but decided not to capture him, this way there wouldn't be one of us who captured more than anyone else here." Bourbon said, adjusting his glasses.

"What game is next?" Chianti demanded. "Tell me so I can crush her!" She shook a finger at Vermouth.

"You'll find out when we get there, get in." The boss turned to the side as a black van approached and stopped in front of them.

-F


	13. Capture The Flag

**Disclaimer: **All credit for the creation of the Detective Conan franchise goes to Gosho Aoyama.  
>I do not own any of the characters.<p>

**Notes:** I apologize for not posting last week, started school and got busy with all that. You know how it is.  
>As always game suggestions are welcomed and thanks to everyone who has been reviewing.<br>I usually respond to all reviews through messages but I've gotten bad about it lately.  
>So I'll take this opportunity while I have your attention to address them personally.<p>

**ProtoZero:** I didn't _forget _Sherry, god I could never forget her. I simply didn't include her. Although it's not really mentioned, only referenced when Conan makes a cameo in one chapter, these games are taking place during the main storyline of the series, meaning Sherry is no longer Sherry, but is now Haibara. I could have included others, like I mentioned Calvados for a chapter, but these are the members wanted to be in the story so I edited the timeline to my liking.

**kakashikrazy256: **We'll just say being the Good Samaritan Kir is, she called the police and had them help the guards. Thanks for the suggestions as well, I already had paintball down so we'll probably see that sometime and I like the idea of a hunt and is it wrong when I read 'twisted version of chubby bunny' my mind went directly to them drinking their own respective drinks again?

**DetectiveLion: **I have a lot fun writing their rivalry as well, I feel bad for anyone who is a Chianti/Korn/Rye/Kir fan because I'm always going to make Vermouth and her team come out on top! I do like Rye a bit though; maybe he'll have a triumph or two sometime.

**SilentReader:** Thanks for the suggestion, but I looked it up and I couldn't find a game called Activity. Is that like charades or something?

Of course thanks to **RanMouri82 **and **kakashikrazy256 **who both suggested this game at some point.  
>I didn't even realize two people suggested this until after I wrote it.<p>

Here we go~

* * *

><p><strong>In The Dark<strong>

Chapter Thirteen-Capture The Flag

"_You should behold the old nest  
>On the mountain. And there you'll see such<br>Round-eyed, good children." -Ujō Noguchi_

* * *

><p>After their van came to a screeching halt the members inside peered through the tinted windows to get a look at their destination.<p>

"What is this place? A mall?" Chianti said with her forehead pressed to the window and taking in the sight of a tall building across the street.

"Must be out of business..." Kir replied noticing the lack of any other people around and the state of the area they were in didn't seem fit for civilization. From inside the van she saw bent over stop signs, cracks in the street and sidewalk with small growths of foliage creeping through. The building itself was being climbed by wild vines, there seemed to be cracks near the foundation and it was covered with broken windows. Sections of the building seemed coated in filth and across the middle of the building hung an LCD sign that was broken beyond recognition.

"This is our game location?" Vermouth questioned as she slid the van's side door open and hopped out followed by her teammates: Gin, Vodka, and Bourbon, who were chosen on the ride here.

"_Capture the flag?" The entire black organization asked to their boss as they were being driven in their van._

"_Correct. I assume you're all familiar with it?"_

"_I guess." Chianti said dimly._

"_You capture the flag Chianti, how hard is it to understand?" Vermouth quipped and blew smoke into her face. In response Chianti growled and whipped out a small handgun, aiming for Vermouth but the gun was knocked from her hand by a larger pistol Vermouth held. "Don't try me."_

_Chianti leapt from her seat beside Korn and tackled down the blonde female, freeing the gun from her grasp and rolling across the van's floor with her. The remaining organization members around them watched in delight at the two squabbling girls. Bourbon adjusted his glasses and shifted in his seat as she watched Vermouth wrap a leg around Chianti's neck in an attempt to choke the girl._

"_Back in your seats." The boss commanded, taking eyes off the road to see the girls tangled in each other's limbs and Vermouth holding her cigarette to Chianti's forehead._

"_Fine!" Chianti jerked around and broke free from her hold, crawling back to her seat. "But she started it!"_

"_What are you six years old?" Vermouth asked incredulously as she plopped down beside Gin, flipping her hair over her shoulder._

"_What are you sixty years old?" She quipped back with a smirk. Vermouth simply took another drag of her cigarette and delivered the smoke in Chianti's direction, causing Korn and Kir to choke on it as it reached her._

"_Will you two ever get along?" Vodka asked dumbly._

"_As if." The girls replied and gave each other daring looks._

"_Like I was saying." The boss said with a cough. "Capture the flag. There will be two flags in a location, the object of the game is to get your enemies flag and bring it to your base."_

"_Are we playing against each other this time? Or... Do you have some people already set out for us to play against?" Rye asked glancing out the window as the van came to a stop._

"_You'll be playing against each other, so pick your teams. Four on four."_

"_Got my team." Vermouth said proudly, swinging one leg over the other and draping her arms around Gin and Bourbon's shoulders while she glanced to Vodka to receive a nod of agreement._

"_Of course you do..." Chianti said with a sigh._

"_Jealous because I have friends?"_

"_Please." Chianti rolled her eyes and waved a hand at the female. "Only thing you have is crow's feet, grey hair, and a bad hip." The entire van broke out in laughter and Vermouth narrowed her eyes and a gunshot shut the entire van up. Chianti stared at the bullet hole in the van door a few inches from her head and then to Vermouth who was holding the gun._

"_You could have shot me!" Chianti screeched, lunging from her seat._

"_I was trying to; I didn't account for the bumpiness of the road and missed." Vermouth said jabbing a heeled boot at the girl and forced her back into her seat._

"_Are there any other rules to our game?" Bourbon asked the boss, wanting to change the subject desperately._

"_Use whatever means you want to win. Your base can be anywhere; you can tactics, any weapons." The boss smirked into the rearview window and saw the faces of his members light up at the mention of using artillery._

-F-

"So how do you want to play this?" Gin asked cocking a pistol and observing the interior of the building. It was indeed a shopping mall, or was one in its prime. Now it was abandoned and would serve as their game playground. Their boss had filled it with various weapons and armor needed to keep the game as interesting and safe as possible. Store items like hats, pants, shoes had been replaced with shotguns, grenades and tasers. The mall was thirty stories tall; Chianti's team had taken themselves to the top floor which they set up at their base whereas Vermouth picked the parking garage under the mall.

"Where is the base going to be?" Bourbon asked looking around at the empty garage. "There aren't any places to hide the flag." He waved the blue flag with the cartoon drawing of a crow on it.

"I have the perfect place." Vermouth said with a grin.

"Do you think it's against the rules to tear the flag up and hide it in different places?" Kir asked holding a red flag with a crow on it.

"Yes that's against the rules." Rye said snuffing out his cigarette and standing up from the water fountain.

"Put the flag in the water here, using these coins to keep it under." Chianti commanded standing at the edge of the same fountain that was spewing out cool water and giving her a light spritz. In the base of the fountain where various coins deposited from hopeful customers wanting their wishes granted. "If someone takes it the water will lead us to them.

"Alright." Kir said and dropped the flag into the water, poking it down a baseball she'd found and scooting mounds of coins over it, almost hiding it from view.

"Good job picking the top floor, we have a nice advantage." Rye said with a stretch, obviously being at the top meant they could get down faster than the others could get up.

"Korn isn't built for this kind of endurance so I've stationed him in the control room and he'll make sure once we take the elevators down that they won't be working if the other team tries to use them to go up." Chianti said picking her guns up and heading off through the floor with her team who were each packing weapons on their person.

Kir had small handguns strapped to her ankles and a knife on her hip, Rye too slid a gun down into his waistline and in addition stuck a couple pounds of explosives into a duffel bag he had over his shoulder.

"Are we really going to try and kill them?" Kir asked with some reluctance, Chianti turned to her and Rye gave her a warning look.

"Maybe not kill, but I wouldn't mind if we blasted some limbs off. More than anything I'd like to put a bullet through grandma." Chianti answered with a smile but was soon startled when the sound of engines came blasting through the floor. Up the stationary escalator were four motorcycles each rider dressed down in black and wielding a firearm that was aimed at the other team the moment they landed on their base floor.

"What the-?!" Chianti screeched, taken aback as the bikes scattered around and flanked them. Without hesitation she examined the riders and found the one she wanted. "Vermouth..." She said with snarl and .fired a shot instantly at the rider, to her delight the shot hit the target and knocked the rider from the bike that went spiraling across the floor, wheels still running as if it was being driven by a ghost.

"Umm Chianti..." Kir said watching two of the other bikes hit a wall and continue to run, bumping against the wall until they toppled over where they began to rotate on the ground.

"What?" She looked around to the two on the ground, the one she shot and the last that had hit a sign and toppled over into a collection of fake trees. Chianti rushed over to the one she'd shot and tore the helmet off, revealing a mannequin with an obscenity scribbled on its face

"They tricked us!" Chianti shouted as Kir and Rye checked out the two on the floor, finding similar insults on the faces of the dummies. "Move out!" She commanded and waved them on as she raced to the elevator.

As the three of them filled inside one of the elevators a dull voice came through a walkie-talkie talkie on Chianti's belt.

"What is it Korn?" Chianti pressed the device to her ear and darted her eyes around while she listened. "Damn! We can't take the elevators..." She said and stuck her gun between the closing doors to stop them.

"Why" The other two asked together.

"Thanks to their diversion the other team is already boarding the elevators; if Korn stops them from coming up he'll be stopping us from going down." Chianti pushed through the doors and ushered the others out and shouted in the talkie to shut the elevators down. "Rye place some explosives around the base, Kir come with me we're taking the stairs." The three of them nodded to each other and set off through the floor.

"Guess we'll be walking." Gin looked at the inside of the elevator as the lights dimmed before shutting off.

"Looks like they spotted us." Bourbon said smiling into the camera inside with them before shoving a knife through the lens.

"Do I have to carry this thing still?" Vodka asked shoving a mannequin they dressed up like Vermouth.

"Nope. The other team is probably on their way down to greet us." Gin said with a smile, his cold eyes shined with the idea of a shootout. "Vermouth has already reached her destination, all we need to do is wait for her to get the flag and the game is ours." Gin shoved the elevator door opened and strutted out, wielding a shotgun and Bourbon and Vodka stepped out behind holding a semi-automatic pistol and an AK-47 respectively.

"With how we're playing this won't be much of a game." Bourbon frowned.

"I think it is pretty fun." Vodka said before taking a bite out of a candy bar he found.

"Where'd you get that?" Bourbon asked, his stomach grumbling with hunger.

"The floor."

The man cringed at the idea of eating something from the floor of an abandoned shopping mall and followed after Gin who headed off towards the escalators.

"Bourbon how long will it take them to reach this floor?" Gin asked as they started to run up the steps.

"Roughly two minutes," he quipped adjusting his glasses. "give or take."

"Excellent." Gin slapped a pack of C4 on the railing and stepped onto the second floor where he glanced around before rushing across to the next set of stairs.

"Do you think it's wise to have Vodka doing all this running?" Bourbon asked, glancing back to the largest on their team who was taking heavy steps behind him.

"He's big, but in shape he can handle this." Gin said with a snarl and started on the next set.

"But I mean, don't you think the other team left someone behind to operate the elevators and maybe even the lights to their advantage? Shouldn't we send someone to stop them and even work the controls to our favor?" Bourbon said, taking the next flight with ease as he noted Vodka's pace slowing.

"Where is the control room?" Gin asked and stopped to apply another pack of C4.

"No clue. Sometimes there in the basement, or first floor." Bourbon replied with a smile, catching Gin's agitated look. "However we didn't hear any elevators when we were down there so the chance that whoever is in there is down there is slim."

"So where are they?" Gin snatched up the front of Bourbon's shirt and pulled him close, forlorn eyes boring down at him.

"Find me a map of the mall and I'll tell you." He articulated each of his words into his face to annoy him before he was released. Gin spun around and fired a shot into a glass case that contained a floor plan of the mall. He ripped it free and thrust it to the man who straightened it out to read.

"Let's see..." Bourbon adjusted his glasses and ran his tongue over his teeth while he surveyed the map.

"Sometime today." Gin growled.

"Here." He pointed to the map. "Floor fifteen doesn't have any shops on it, most likely a security buffer, that's the most likely place to have security. Plus it's in the middle of the damn building." Bourbon said dryly.

"Vodka head to that floor, find the person operating the system and make them work for us, we'll-" Gin was cut off by the whizzing sound of a bullet flying past him and other gunshots as Chianti, Rye, and Kir emerged at the top of the steps.

"Found ya!"

"Let the game begin." Gin said with a smirk and took aim.

-F-

On the top floor of the mall, all four of the motorcycles continued to run and the rider of the one that fell into the trees stood up and hopped from the fake foliage. After taking a stretch Vermouth tossed her helmet aside and glanced around.

"Idiots..." She shook her platinum blonde locks and began scanning the area for obvious hiding places. "Oh?" She stopped looking the moment she noticed flashing red lights placed around the area, packets of C4 had been set up around the floor along with thin wires she spotted that she assumed were rigged to cause more explosions.

"If I were a flag where would I hide?" She asked to herself and gave the floor one more look before deciding to maneuver the traps. "I guess I'll have to make this quick... Once they realize I'm not with the others, they might blow this place up to keep me away..." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders and hopped around the floor, jumping over wires and prancing around blinking C4 packs. She ran her fingers along the water fountain and splashed a hand in the cascading liquid.

-F-

Hiding behind couches, signs and inside stores the remaining members of the game were reloading their weapons and coming up with new tactics. After ten minutes if a shootout they'd done nothing but turn the floor into a Swiss-cheese battlefield.

"I haven't landed one shot!" Chianti cried and tossed a gun she'd run out of ammo for away.

"That's surprising." Rye said with sarcasm and stretched out, tugging on the gun he had slid down the front of his pants, with Kir's eyes lingering as if to catch a glimpse of something.

"What that my aim is off?" Chianti asked, scanning the area for any appearance of the others.

"No that Vermouth hasn't tried to kill you yet."

"Ver..." Chianti's eyes opened wider than normally humanly possible as it hit her like a truck. "She's not with them!" She shot up and fired a shot out of pure anger into the ceiling.

"What?" Kir asked, not wanting to take her eyes off Rye.

"She's not with them! She's somewhere else in the building!" Chianti's eye began to twitch at the thought.

"Do you think she's on our floor?" Rye asked, resting on his knees and looking around before taking a shot at an advertisement sigh for bras that Bourbon skittered out from behind after it was shot.

"The base floor?" Kir asked sensing the urgency in the situation.

"Damnit! Rye blow it up!" Chianti screeched, almost reaching for the man to find the detonator herself.

"Seriously?" Rye asked, fishing the item from his back pocket and Kir bit her lip when he did.

"Yes! If she finds it we're done for! Plus killing her would be a bonus..."

As Rye prepared to blow the floor the speakers throughout the mall came to life with their boss's voice.

"Well done blue team, you've won the game."

Chianti's jaw dropped to the floor and the other team members stood up and cheered.

"How did she find it? Rye blow it up! If I can't win I'll take her life as my prize!" Chianti growled and fired a harmless shot at Gin who fired back in return.

"No reason to create such a mess..." Vermouth said appearing in front of the storefront they had taken shelter in.

"What... How?"

Vermouth shrugged and twirled around a red piece of fabric before stretching it out to show the crow on it.

"How did you find it in the fountain?" Kir asked and Rye contemplated blowing the floor up anyway, not wanting his work with the bombs to go to waste.

"Fountain... Oh! So that's where you hid it..." Vermouth looked at the flag in her hand and nodded her head. "Good hiding place, 'cause I never found it."

"So how did you win? What is this?" Chianti's eye began to twitch again as she rushed the blonde and snatched the flag away, looking it over and finding upon closer inspection it was just a red shirt that had been ripped and cut with the crow drawn on it with black marker. "You cheated!"

"Oh calm down drama queen." Vermouth waved her off and headed out to meet with Gin and Bourbon. "This organization isn't known for playing fair." She turned to wink at the frustrated girl before flipping her hair and high-fiving Bourbon.

-F-

Meanwhile in the control room Korn and Vodka sat across from each other with a pile of cards between them.

"You got any aces?"

Korn shook his head and gestured to the pile and Vodka sighed before drawing a card.

-F


	14. Charades

Disclaimer: All credit for the creation of the Detective Conan franchise goes to Gosho Aoyama.  
>I do not own any of the characters.<p>

**Notes: **We meet again my lovely readers. I just wanna point out that this is the first story I've done that I've ever made it past ten chapters. Even though it's basically a collection of one-shots it still means a lot that I can keep writing for you guys and you guys still enjoying it. So this all means a lot to me, thanks a bunch.

**SilentReader: **Charades as you requested! I like to put a little add-on at the end that's a bit random as a quick way to end chapters, this chapter has one as well.

**FailedLurker: **I went through and re-read all of the chapters, save for some of the recent ones, and I saw the difference in the _kind of funny. _So I definitely saw what you meant by the conversation ones being better, so that's what I aimed for with this game, although with charades action is an important piece. Thanks for the suggestions too and I guess I could bring in some of the minor members. I liked Irish I nicknamed my friend that, he was in fact from Ireland.

**ProtoZero:** Like I said I **edited the timeline to my liking** so I could have the members I wanted together.

**RanMorui82: **Thanks for the suggestions, I feel like a Yo Momma chapter would just be one-liners the whole way through lol and I have no problem publishing a chapter like that either!

Thanks to **SilentReader **for suggesting this week's game of charades.  
>Fair warning there may be a spoiler at the bottom of the page if you aren't up to date with the animemanga of DC.

Here we go~

* * *

><p><strong>In The Dark<strong>

Chapter Fourteen-Charades

"_You should behold the old nest  
>On the mountain. And there you'll see such<br>Round-eyed, good children." -Ujō Noguchi_

* * *

><p>Back in the comfort of their white tiled game room the Black Organization members sat on stools in two groups of their typical teams. Standing nearby was their boss, who was preparing the items for their next game.<p>

"What are we playing again?" Vermouth asked, craning her neck around to watch the boss.

"Is your memory going already?" Chianti quipped.

"Quiet."

"Oops, how silly of me to say _already_!" Chianti cackled which echoed throughout the room and caused several of the other members to become irritated.

"The game is called charades." The boss walked back to them carrying a large circular tray that was filled with shot glasses with strips of paper in them. He placed a stand down between the two groups before placing the tray on it.

"You're ruining those drinks..." Vodka said dryly and pointed at a clear glass he recognized to be full of his own drink.

"The paper is in them laminated, Vodka. Regardless do you all know the rules?" He clasped his hands before crossing his arms.

"Someone gets a word or something and had to act it out for their team." Rye said, a hint of boredom lacing his voice. "You can't make noises, move your lips to form words, winning depends solely on your ability to act it out."

"I see you are familiar with the rules and regulations..." Anokata answered. "Now to make the game more our _style_the words you'll act out are on these pieces of paper." He gestured to the shot glasses. "Of course pulling them out is no fun, so you'll have to drink it down and then you can read the paper. This of course will make your actions more entertaining to watch." He withheld a deep chortle before clapping his hands; the resonation caused everyone to jerk. "Let the game begin!"

Vermouth and Chianti both hopped from their seats at the same time and narrowed eyes at one another as they both reached for a glass.

"Sit down grandma, let the youth go first." Chianti snarled, holding the glass of a brown drink to her lips. Vermouth raised an eyebrow to her before tossing the drink in her own glass onto Chianti. The strong smell of the drink quickly filled the room. Chianti shrieked and plopped back down trying to wring the shirt out.

"Smells like me in here." Bourbon chimed in.

"How about you sit down." Vermouth winked and ran the strip of paper through her lips, licking off the drops of alcohol before she stepped ahead of the two groups. "Oh this is a good one..." Vermouth dropped any facial expression, narrowed her eyes and stood completely still.

"A car!" Vodka shouted almost immediately, everyone in the room turned to look at the giant oaf, even their boss gave a puzzled look.

"I'm surrounded by morons..." Gin rubbed his temples with a pistol before sighing. "Vermouth what are you?" She responded by simply shrugging and went back to her stoic pose.

"You don't know what you are? Or is shrugging a part of it?" Rye asked somewhat determined to win. Vermouth continued to stand still and shrugged again, staring off into the albescent distance. This lasted a good five minutes and everyone gave at least one guess, save for Vodka who was forbidden to speak by Gin.

"Fine we give up!" Kir cried. "What are you?"

"I was Chianti." Vermouth shrugged against and flashed the strip of paper, from the distance the image of Chianti's face could be seen on the paper.

"Why did you just stand there?!" The member in question twitched in her seat at the thought.

"Simply because you're boring and a waste of everyone's time." Vermouth flipped blonde locks over her shoulder and sat down on her stool. "Ew this was in my mouth..." She flicked the Chianti strip away with disgust. Everyone on Vermouth's team got together for unison "OOOOOOOOOOHHH!"

"I'm sure you've had worse things in there." Chianti snarled and her teammates responded with an even louder "OOOOOOHHHHHH!"

Vermouth raised her eyebrows at her before placing a hand over her mouth, sliding her middle finger in and pulling it out to show to Chianti who rolled her eyes and jumped from her stool.

"My turn since grandma spilled her prune juice on me and skipped me..." She quickly scanned the paper and smiled. "Oh this is fun." Chianti balled up the strip and covered her eyes and pretended to be looking around.

"Ray Charles." Vermouth deadpanned. No one could see it but Chianti rolled her eyes and sighed.

"How did you...?"

"Lucky." Vermouth said slowly in her American accent and winked to Chianti who sat down in her seat defeated.

"I'll go." Gin said quickly as he saw Rye shift in his seat. He snatched up a glass, downed the drink and hissed at it before scanning the strip. He sighed at the idea of acting like this, but with much reluctance he stood on his tiptoes and began to prance around. Not a moment passed before the room broke out in laugher, Kir's kicking legs almost knocked over the drink stand.

"What's funny!" Gin snarled and pulled out his pistol, unsure who to aim at.

"Sorry! Sorry! Just you-! Prancing like a fairy!" Vermouth cried between coughing fits. "I can't!" She tilted back on her stood in danger of falling.

"I'm not a fairy..." Gin said under his breath.

"A fairy ballerina princess from the land of sparkles and cupcakes?" Rye offered in the best young girl's voice he could manage as he sat up straight and proper.

"I got your sparkles!" Gin shouted and fired a shot at Rye that missed and ricocheted off the tile walls all around the room, causing everyone on a stood to hit the floor. "Damnit!" Gin growled before firing another shot that collided with the first bullet, both of them dropping to the ground.

In the back of the room the boss held up a white card with the number ten on it and nodded his approval at the marksmanship.

"I'll go..." Kir said nervously, grabbing the vodka shot glass, downing it and reading the strip. "Hmm this would isn't really that good..." She said and went back to the tray for another one when she saw a gun cock at her side.

"I just pranced for you ungrateful crows, I don't want to hear anyone complaining about their word." Gin challenged and Kir nodded quickly and hopped back and began to act. She lay on the ground, on her back with her feet and arms in the air.

Silence filled the room for moment, silence because of confusion and some because of sheer awkwardness.

"Are you a dead person?" Rye offered and Korn nodded in agreement. Kir began to rock side to side before waggling her extremities.

"A... Turtle!" Bourbon shouted flying off his seat like the words had flown out of his mouth. Kir gave him a thumbs-up before returning to her stool and the group watched Bourbon suck down a clear drink.

"Oo... Fun..." He stuffed the paper into his back pocket and jogged towards the back of the room, a ways away from the group. He snapped his fingers and began to strut towards him, shaking his lithe hips with each step and sucking in his cheeks to make his gaze intensify.

"Drag queen?" Chianti asked and Korn nodded again. Bourbon stopped in front of them to snap in their face before he spun around to strut down his imaginary catwalk. Watching him walk back down Vermouth snapped her fingers in the shape of a Z.

"A model!" Vodka screamed. "Supermodel!"

"Bingo." Bourbon dropped his model walk and fired a finger gun at Vodka. The largest of the organization was giddy as he snatched up a drink and downed it, almost choking on the paper before fishing it from his throat.

"Alright! Umm..." Vodka furrowed his brow as he read over his paper before pulling a ring off his finger. He placed it on the tray and walked away from it. He then held up two thick fingers.

"Two words." Kir stated with a nod that Vodka returned. He crouched down on his knees and eased his way over to the tray, with wary eyes he snatched up the watch and ran away. As he ran around the room he lifted his jacket up and began to move like a plane, or something flying through the sky.

"A deranged helicopter." Vermouth said growing bored.

Vodka came back to the ground and looked around before dropping the watch back on the tray and crouching down to suck his thumb.

"Returning baby... Indian giving baby..." Rye spoke to himself, but in the room it echoed loud enough for everyone to hear. Vodka shot up and held a hand to his head and then brought the hand down closer to the floor.

"A kid! Kid!" Bourbon shouted, almost falling off his stool again. Vodka tapped his nose in approval and held up a finger. "Okay so that was the second word..."

"He stole his watch and returned it after flying around..." Vermouth bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes opened wide and she slapped her knee. "Kaito Kid!"

Vodka high-fived her as he returned to his seat and Korn got up and grabbed a drink he slowly slurped down before sighing at the paper. He waddled to Gin and snatched the hat off his heat before the man could snatch it back and stood ahead of the group. He placed the hat on his head and pulled out a gun and began to pretend fire while pretending to laugh.

"Crazy person!" Chianti shouted.

"Assassin." Vermouth said gently with narrowed eyes.

"Hit man? Bourbon offered.

"It's Gin!" Kir said. Korn nodded and replaced his gun and tossed the hat back to its owner.

"I said a crazy person." Chianti frowned and shrugged.

"Looks like I'm last." Rye said with a huff as he stood up, grabbing a random glass and chugged it. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and looked at the paper. "Wow..." He held up three fingers before moving his hands around and used his index fingers and a middle finger to form a letter.

"N!" Bourbon shouted, teetering off his stool again. Rye tapped his nose and help up two fingers with one hand and three with the other. He then made the letter T with his index fingers.

"N T?" Chianti asked dumbfounded.

"No you moron." Vermouth rolled her eyes, how could someone be so clueless? Then she remembered Vodka was sitting behind her. "That sigh is for the word 'the' and it's not the letter N, it's the word 'in'." Chianti rolled her eyes back and waved grandma off as Rye began his last word. He narrowed his eyes and threw his arms out in front of him as if to feel around for something.

"Don't tell me you got Ray Charles too?" Vermouth asked incredulously. Rye shook his head and waved off other answers of a blind bat, a mine, and a box.

"I'm stumped... In the wind?" Kir suggested, running out of ideas. Rye sighed and continued his act, hoping someone would figure it out soon, his arms were getting tired.

"We give up..." Several of them said together and Rye dropped his arms in relief.

"It was In The Dark!" Rye shouted.

"What's that?" Gin asked.

"Is that a nail polish?" Chianti asked too, checking out her manicure.

"Wha-How do you not know what that is...?"

"Wait a minute who won?" Vodka asked spinning around on his stool only to see their boss asleep in a chair near the wall. "..."

"Maybe we-maybe we should draw on his face..." Bourbon offered, revealing a black marker from his pocket.

"Do you want to end up in Mexico with your kidneys missing?" Vermouth asked giving him a stupid look.

"Not really..."

* * *

><p>Kaito Kid! &amp; I apologize for my shameless plug. :]<p>

**SPOILER: **I haven't been keeping up the manga or anime for DC since the people who did the subbing stopped, so I had no idea that Bourbon's identity was revealed. Up until now I had been thinking of him as Subaru Okiya this whole time. So next chapter I'll sort of fix his personality the best I can and make sure not to include in glasses references. And if you're up to date with the manga then you know Subaru is really Akai e.e Lol that would have been weird, lol two BO members being the same person. Anyway just wanted to say that, see you next week~


	15. Corrupt A Wish

**Disclaimer:** All credit for the creation of the Detective Conan franchise goes to Gosho Aoyama. I do not own any of the characters.

_Welcome to In The Dark, the story I rarely write for and never update._  
>Much love to BlackFeath and Maya Chain 23 for reviewing even after I went on hiatus and to those of you who followedfavorite the story. I won't promise weekly updates, but I really would love to make it happen again. This always was one of my favorite stories to write for.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Dark<strong>

Chapter Fifteen-Corrupt A Wish

"_You should behold the old nest  
>On the mountain. And there you'll see such<br>Round-eyed, good children." -Ujō Noguchi_

* * *

><p>Sitting in a messy, lop-sided circle, the members of the Black Organization cast weary glances at one another.<p>

Their boss walked around the outside of the circle, his feet carried him noiselessly around the group. "Are you all ready?"

"As I'll ever be..." Vermouth groaned, sending a stream of smoke into Chianti's face.

The woman coughed hard before Korn slapped her back. "You did that on purpose!" she shouted. "I can't sit beside her!"

"Of course it was on purpose." Vermouth rolled her eyes before taking another drag.

Rye sighed before working his fingers against a kink in his neck. "What's the game this time?"

"It's called Corrupt A Wish."

"Sounds like fun." Bourbon chimed in, sitting up chair in his wobbly chair. "What're the rules?"

"One of you," the boss started, before slapping a hand down onto Vodka's shoulder. "states something they wish for. I wish for more money, more women, more food-"

"You know me so well boss." Vodka beamed.

"Like I was saying, after that the next person corrupts the wish, giving it a bad ending." Their boss dropped his other hand onto Gin's shoulder. "So if Vodka wishes for more food, Gin could corrupt it by making all the food things he doesn't like, or making it all expired. Simple."

"Can I start?" Kir asked, raising her hand like a schoolgirl. The boss nodded in her direction before he retired to the shadows of their temporary game room. "Alright, so... I wish for - well, more money!" Kir smiled before turning to Vermouth.

"Wish granted; however, it's all in marked bills that haven't been washed and the police can track it like a cougar tracks its prey." Vermouth tapped out her cigarette before sighing. "And then it's a hassle to get the money into someone's hands who can clean it and isn't afraid of getting caught. Kami knows it's so hard to find good help now-a-days..."

A silence fell across the room and several of the members cast Vermouth uneasy looks.

"You sound like you're speaking from personal experience..." Bourbon said dimly.

"Well, y'know." Vermouth shrugged. "My turn. I wish for a bouquet of roses." she swiveled her head around to sneer at Chianti.

"You can have them! But a family of bees lives inside and they sting you. HA!"

Vermouth sighed. "Bees... Is that all you can come up with? You've got the creativity of a cabbage you know that?"

"SHUT UP!" Chianti barked, nearly falling from her chair in the process. "It's my turn to go! I want a beautiful and strong husband!"

"He's gay." Vermouth quipped before sniggering at her quick comeback.

"She's not following the rules!" Chianti growled, her hand twitching near her boot. The boss had forced them all to hand over their firearms before the game started. There was nothing more she wanted than for her cold piece to be aimed at Vermouth's forehead.

"Don't be such a snitch." Bourbon said between snickering.

"You mean bitch." Gin added, grinning from ear to ear.

"KORN!" Chianti snapped. "Corrupt my wish so we can move on!"

"Uhh..." the man breathed. "Vermouth took what I had in mind..."

"I thought you were on my side!"

"There's no room on your side with all of this jiggle..." Vermouth sneered and pinched a chunk of fat on Chianti's thigh.

The woman flailed in her chair feeling Vermouth's nails digging into her flesh. "I've had it with you! Boss I want my gun!"

"Settle down..." he replied from the darkness. "Korn, your turn."

"I wish for unlimited ammo."

"Fine, but you aren't equipped with the right gun for it all." Bourbon said with a smile. Korn shrugged and Bourbon's smile faded, the old man was so wishy washy. "I wish for... a fast car."

"You crash the first time you get in it." Vodka replied. "I wish for lots and lots of busty women!"

Gin stifled a laugh before smiling. "Too bad they weren't born as women."

"Aww, c'mon!" Vodka groaned, shaking the image from his head.

"I wish for a chance to kill my enemies over and over again."

Rye mulled over the wish for a minute before bobbing his head from side to side. "Heh, fine, but you're not really killing them. You fail the mission every time."

Tilting his head back Gin cast Rye a deadly glare at the insinuation he wasn't the perfect hitman. "Watch it boy."

Rye ignored him before leaning back in his chair, thinking about his own wish. "I wish for a chance to erase my regrets."

"Granted, but in the process you gain new regrets. So, now I wish for a life of fame and fortune."

Vermouth glanced in her direction before biting the inside of her lip. "Granted, you die in one of the most famous murder cases."

"Why must everything you say be so dark?" Kir responded.

"I wished for roses a minute ago, how is that dark?" she quipped. "Speaking of wishing, I wish for a treadmill, so Chinati can get a decent workout..."

Chianti flared her nostrils before whipping around to stare down Vermouth. "Well I wish for Vermouth to die!"

Before Korn could open his mouth Vermouth already threw out a response. "Granted, I die happily in my sleep the day after you die."


	16. What Would You Do If

**Disclaimer:** All credit for the creation of the Detective Conan franchise goes to Gosho Aoyama. I do not own any of the characters.

**Phantom Hitman 1412: **You're welcome.

**Ten-Faced: **I don't even know if its an official term, I was searching pretty deep to find the name, just over complicating things.

**BlackFeath: **Thank you :)**  
><strong>

**Zerqxy: **It's Vermouth in disguise, be afraid! Glad you were able to find us again.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Dark<strong>

Chapter Sixteen-What Would You Do If

"_You should behold the old nest  
>On the mountain. And there you'll see such<br>Round-eyed, good children." -Ujō Noguchi_

* * *

><p>"Now what?" Vodka asked to their boss as he walked around the circle the group was sitting in.<p>

"Something simple. Ask someone '_what would you do if_', then add whatever you want after. Answer it and then you get to ask someone else." The boss' hands clasped behind their back and he smiled to his members. "Understood?"

"I guess so." Bourbon said, ruffling his blonde hair slightly. "Mind if I start boss?"

"Go ahead."

"Don't say anything stupid, Bourbon." Gin warned.

"Eh, heheheh." Bourbon chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well let's see... Vermouth, what would you do if you had a extra arm?"

"Slap Chianti." the woman replied off-handedly. "Three times as much."

Chianti fumed at that as she whipped her head around to Vermouth, her eyes wide and twitching.

"Now, Chianti, what would you do if you got the chance to the opposite sex for an entire day?" Before Chianti could open her mouth Vermouth waved a hand in her face. "Oh wait, I forgot you're secretly a man anyway."

"YOU!" Chianti roared as she snatched her pistol off his ankle.

Casting an unimpressed glare in her direction Vermouth slammed her foot against Chianti's stool, sending the woman toppling over to the floor. Upon impact her finger squeezed the trigger and sent a bullet ricochetting around the while tile room.

"I always wonder how someone who gets so easily angered got into this organization..." Kir muttered to Rye who nodded in agreement.

"Bourbon!" Vermouth said. "Since Chianti is having a mental breakdown, I'll go again. Bourbon, what would you do if you were a girl for the day?"

"I would press my bare boobs up against glass in public, _just for the SEXUAL THRILL_!"

Silence fell upon the room before the sound of chairs and stools scooting away from him filled the room. Shifting in his seat Bourbon coughed in his hand. "Erm... Korn, what would you do if you had a container with a zombie virus inside it?"

"Infect myself, and start the apocalypse." he replied before turning to Rye. "What would you do if you had wings but couldn't fly?"

"Prank people, telling them I was some kind of angel. Gin, what would you do if you woke up with a crocodile at the foot of your bed?"

"Kill it." Gin replied with a smirk. "Crocs are nothing to be afraid of, I would enjoy making a pair of seat covers from it for my car."

"Okay then..." Rye mumbled.

"What would you do if you could do anything you wanted, Vodka?"

Vodka rubbed his chin and several minutes past before he grumbled out his answer. "I suppose I'd do anything I wanted..."

"What a poor answer." Vermouth added. "Using the question in your response."

"Do you have a better answer?!" Vodka roared.

"Maybe, but I wasn't asked." Vermouth smiled back.

"Fine, what would _you _do if you could do anything you wanted?"

"I'd make you ask me a better question." she replied with a shrug. 'Now, Kir, what would you do if you were a box of cereal?"

"I'd pray I didn't get eaten." Kir replied with a soft smile. "Chianti, what would you do if you were a butterfly?"

"Be useless..." Vermouth replied instead.

"I'D FLY!" Chinati roared in her ear.

Vermouth scrunched up her face in disgust. "Two words: Breath mint."


End file.
